A Caged Soul
by Arch-Nemesis
Summary: **Yaoi Goku/Vegeta**AU, OOC**Bulms dies and Vegeta's hiding a dark secret but something happens that will turn his world upside down.
1. Prologue: The claiming

A Caged Soul  
Prologue: The claiming  
Pairings: Goku/Vegeta  
Disclaimer: I do know own any characters from Dragonball Z. They are the property of Toei Animation, Pony Canyon, FUNimation Entertainment, and creator Akira Toriyama. I make no money from the writing of the story.  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Notes: This is not beta-read.

Flames will be ignored.

oOoOoOo

Daybreak came sooner than expected. This was a day that the Saiyan prince was not looking forward to. It was the day that he had dreaded for some time, but he knew that it would have happened sooner or later.

Today was the day that the Briefs family had to bury not one but two of their own. Bulma and her father had died in an accident in their downstairs lab. Dr. Briefs was making some minor adjustments to a top-secret project that he and Bulma were working on when something went wrong.

Bulma was working on another project that was due by the end of the week when Scratch crossed two wrong wires causing a huge explosion in the lab.

The worst part of it was that Bulma didn't want to be wished back if anything should happen to her. She left her Will stating that fact. Everything that she owned went to Vegeta and the kids. Trunks was in high school along with his childhood friend Goten at the time of the accident and Bra was spending the night at Pan's.

Throughout the service Vegeta said nothing. He kept his emotions inside never letting them go. He stayed on this ball of dirt because of her and he wasn't too sure about that.

They weren't even in love with each other but they stayed together and now what was keeping him from leaving. Yeah, that's right his other love the one that held his heart. He silently cursed his self about thinking about that baka at a time like this, but he couldn't help it.

Ever since that day fateful day.

oOo _Flashback _oOo

_Another ki blast sailed passed his head as he charged the taller male. Vegeta never let up with the barrage of kicks and punches to Goku's stomach and face. He was winning this round. Obviously, the brawny male didn't get enough to eat or else this match would have been over with, with the prince pushing up dirt._

_Then he smelt it. It was Goku's Earth scent. It happened every time that they fought. Sometimes, Vegeta had to cut their intense sparring sessions short because of his growing desire for the gentle Saiyan, but this time he was going to try to keep a tight hold on his hormones._

_Goku knew that something was bothering his prince. **How can I call him mine when he just thinks of me as only a third class warrior!**_

_Unknown to the royal, the other Saiyan was having similar problems. Goku wanted to approach Vegeta about what he had been feeling for the prince but stopped every time thinking that Vegeta would be disgusted with him about same sex relationships._

_So, he kept his mouth closed but today was proving to be more difficult than usual. Vegeta's over powering musk scent was causing him to lose focus._

_"Come-on Kakarott! What is your problem?!" Vegeta yelled._

_The last two full-blooded Saiyans were only in SSJ2, yet Goku was having a hard time trying to keep up._

_Goku finally held up his hand. "Stop Geta." His stomach let out low rumble, which he only saw as a blessing in disguised._

_Vegeta just 'hn' and descended toward the war beating forest. "Honestly, Kakarott. Your stomach thinks for you."_

_Goku beamed his famous Son smile. "Sorry, but I couldn't help it. I'm kind of hungry"_

_**Especially for one hot blue-blooded Saiyan**, he thought._

_Vegeta just started at him. He had landed pretty close to his friend without even thinking._

_"Geta, can I ask you something?"_

_"What now Kakarott?" The prince ignored the nickname. Ever since they had came back from Namek, Goku had been calling that. Maybe one day he'll ask about the silly name._

_"Um, I was wondering about oh never mind." Goku decided that today wasn't worth dying by Vegeta's hand even though his was much more powerful than him._

_However, his feelings of begin dominated by the prince was overwhelming. He didn't want the burden of taking care of anyone or protecting anyone. For once, he wanted to be taken care of. His kids were out of the house. Gohan was married with a kid and Goten was practically living at Capsule Corp._

_He and Chi-Chi had divorced five years ago because she got tired of him leaving her alone. She wanted someone to be there for her. She didn't want to waste the rest of her life away praying that her husband would make it home safely or pray that he didn't die, again. So, she left leaving Gohan and Goten with him._

_"Just spit it out Kakarott!" Vegeta bellowed._

_"What was it like on Vegetasei? I mean as far as relationships went," there he finally said it but his face was red as a tomato._

_Vegeta smirked. So, the baka wanted to know about relationships on their home planet, but he wondered what brought the need to know on._

_"Females were highly prized because their number were so few, so it wasn't uncommon for same sex male relationships to develop," Vegeta explained._

_Goku looked a little surprised by the revelation. "What about you?"_

_"What about me?"_

_"You know." Goku was treading on dangerous ground with the prince, but he found out that the royal was being talkative._

_"I was betrothed to someone but it all ended when that bastard, Frieza, destroyed our home," And Vegeta left it at that._

_The sun was starting to set and Vegeta didn't feel like hearing the woman's mouth about being out late again. He suddenly turned toward Goku when the taller male stood at the same time and that's when it happened..._

_Their lips met for the first time. Goku pulled back for fear of getting punched in the face but Vegeta grabbed him at the back of his dark unruly locks pulling him back never saying a word._

_Vegeta brought his hand up to the place that once held Goku's marvelous tail. He pressed his fingers against the sensitive nub evoking a throaty moan from the larger male. Vegeta took the opportunity to dip his tongue into the inviting mouth, but he didn't stop there._

_He began to run his other hand underneath the orange gi and blue shirt and lifted it off its owner. Goku was at his mercy he couldn't think straight as Vegeta somehow kept him from fleeing and he really didn't care._

_There was something about the prince that made Goku stay and he was going to finish this regardless of the end result. Whether, Vegeta talked to him again or not; at least he could cherish this memory of them being intimate together._

_Vegeta guided him to ground and loomed over him slowly stripping out of his spandex. Goku held his breath. He couldn't really believe that this was happening to him, him of all people. He knew it was wrong because Vegeta was married to his best friend, but again he didn't care._

_The prince lowered his self to the younger Saiyan. This was it. This was something that he wanted and it seemed that Goku wanted too, but he wanted to make sure. He wasn't going to risk his heart, his marriage, but most of all his pride if the other Saiyan didn't want to continue down this path._

_"Kakarott are you sure about this?" Vegeta asked holding his breath._

_Goku merely nodded his head._

_Then in one fluid motion Vegeta entered his new lover. Goku hissed from the intrusion but it was worth it. The pain didn't last long as his wrapped his legs around Vegeta's slender waist._

The older male slowly began to move, pulling out until his tip remained inside the quivering hole then slammed back into Goku's hidden passage touching that spot deep inside of the younger Saiyan.

The sensation was too much as the prince quickened his pace. Vegeta knew that this joining fast but he couldn't help it. Goku was unbelievably tight and was his, never to be shared or touched by anyone but him.

He reached in between their sweat-drenched bodies taking hold of his lover's neglected organ. Stroking the smooth length in time with each powerful thrust.

Goku couldn't hold back any longer once the royal took hold of him silently begging him to come. His vision blurred as white light and stars danced around him. He never felt like this when he was with Chi-Chi. She hated sex. He was surprised that she managed to give him two sons.

With a loud howl, Goku spreaded his essence over their stomachs then bit down into tanned flesh. There was no turning back now; Vegeta claimed his long awaited prize. He remembered momentarily that the third class warrior would have been his already if Goku hadn't lost his memory.

Vegeta felt his mate's inner muscles clamp down on him. He followed the other Saiyan, emptying his seed into him. 

_Vegeta growled and bit into the cord of Goku's neck, marking him forever._

_And that was a month ago._

oOo _End flashback_ oOo

After the funeral, Vegeta returned home. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He went straight to his room leaving the other Z fighters to their own devices downstairs. He wanted to be left alone but his desire to be with his mate was getting to him especially since the Earth raised Saiyan was so close.

Now, he was free to see the gentle Saiyan as he wished but his pride was preventing him to go to his lover. He wasn't ready to let Bulma go. The memories were still too fresh and the hurt too strong to let Goku into his closed off world, but somehow he knew that Goku would help pick-up the pieces and ease the pain.

He felt guilty at the time, while Bulma was still alive and tried to stay away but he couldn't. Goku was an addicting drug. Even though he had been careful it was still a possibility that Goku could be carrying his child and that was something he couldn't afford to let slip out at the moment. Well, not so soon after Bulma's death.

Worse still, how in the heck was he going to explain that little fact about Saiyan biology to the baka.

Man, he was screwed, but it seemed that it was going to have to wait. Some unknown force was approaching Earth. Even from space the prince could feel the enormous power level that felt so familiar.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well, tell me what you think. Should I continue or chalk it up as a loss?

Nemesis


	2. Ch2 Never letting go

Untitled  
  
Chapter 2: Never letting go  
  
Pairings: G/V  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them just love playing with their lives  
  
Notes: This is about a m/m relationship if you have a problem with it then I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
A/N: Thank you everyone for the fantastic reviews ^_~ I made a quick note about needing a beta reader so if anyone is interested just check out my review.  
  
~Kiarene: I made the chapter longer ^_~  
  
~V: You were right! There's more on that in this chapter  
  
~Kewla: Your question will be answered about Goku  
  
Annnd for those who are reading 'How do I comfort thee' the next should be out by the end of next week ^_~ but enough of my endless chatter on the story. Enjoy!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
The circular black and white vessel sailed through the darkness of space. This was the place to be where no one could hear the pathetic pleas of inferior races where he and his family ruled over all.  
  
The Changeling sat in his throne room letting the quietness surround him. Soon he would be at his destination. Soon he would possess the monkey who somehow managed to beat his brother. Yes, he would make that filthy Saiyan pay but he wasn't going to kill him. That would be too good. No, he had something else in mind.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
The gathering at the Capsule Corp. compound was heart wrenching. The gang just lost one of its key members and they really didn't know what to do. Most of the talk around the family room was centered on the cold-hearted bastard who was supposedly upstairs mourning the loss of his wife.  
  
"Hey! I'm telling you guys the truth. Veggie-head was having an affair with another woman." Yamcha yelled.  
  
Goku said nothing knowing that he was the other 'woman'.  
  
"How can you say that Yamcha? Vegeta wouldn't do something like that. At least I don't think that he would" Krillin said trying to defend the prince.  
  
"Bulma use to call me. Telling me that he was acting different. Sometimes he wouldn't come home until the very next day." Yamcha explained.  
  
Piccolo also said nothing. He knew about what was going on because Dende had brought it to his attention. The Namek could practically feel the uneasiness rolling off of Son but sooner or later the affair was going to come to light, but not now this wasn't the time or place.  
  
"Why don't you guys lay off on Vegeta. He's probably feeling terrible right now." Tien said. He didn't care for the royal pain but still his wife just died regardless of the reason behind it.  
  
"Yeah, if he was feeling terrible he would be down here. Better yet, he should have had his ass home the night Bulma and her father died." Yamcha exclaimed.  
  
"Yamcha don't" Piccolo warned.  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Trunks finally spoke up. The demi-Saiyan was sitting next to Goten holding his hand.  
  
Trunks was getting tired of listening to Yamcha and the lies that he'd been telling.  
  
"I'm saying that Bulma threw herself into her work because of 'him' and had he been home he could have saved her" Yamcha was on the verge of crying.  
  
"YOU BASTARD! How dare you say something like that about my Father!" Trunks yelled.  
  
He knew that because of Yamcha his father went into the arms of another. The young prince also knew that Vegeta and his Mother didn't love each other but they were the best of friends. The ex-highway bandit saw the 'split' as a way of getting Bulma back.  
  
Although they weren't together physical, Bulma and Vegeta remained true to their vows. Well, that was until Vegeta found his wife and Yamcha in bed together. The worse part about it was that Yamcha lied to Bulma to get her to sleep with him.  
  
Trunks heard it all and told his mother, but the damaged had already been done.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
2 months prior  
  
The Capsule Corp. heiress was walking on cloud nine she had finish shopping for her date and still had time for a bath Vegeta had promised her a night out. Trunks was watching his mother dance about the kitchen like a high schoolgirl as he wolfed down his dinner before going to study.  
  
RING RING  
  
Bulma answered the phone. "Hello"  
  
"Hey Yamcha! How's it going?"  
  
Trunks listened to his mother side of the conversation.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm going out with Ge pause Are you sure?"  
  
More silence followed.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you in a bit. Bye"  
  
Bulma hung up the receiver with a down cast look. Whatever Yamcha told her wasn't to the young demi-Saiyans liking.  
  
"Mom? Is everything okay?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, sweetie. Um, I needed to leave for a while. I should be back before your father comes home. Make that he gets this, okay" Bulma said as she quickly scribbled a note for Vegeta.  
  
"Uh, sure Mom."  
  
"Bye honey"  
  
"Later" But Trunks knew something was wrong and decided to follow is gut feeling.  
  
Vegeta returned home from sparring with Goku. His adrenaline was running high and need to relax before he got ready to go out. He went straight to his room to take a shower. The hot water hit his tanned skin with bruising force but that didn't effect the Prince of Saiyans. His mind was elsewhere. It was on the other Saiyan. He couldn't believe that after so many years that found his 'intended', but his heart fell when he had discovered that the lost Saiyan was married with a kid no less.  
  
Vegeta knew that he could have broken up that little mix-matched couple but he didn't, against his better judgement. The only thing that he could do was wait, after all Saiyans had a *much* higher life span expectancy than that of humans, by a few thousand years. He smiled at the thought.  
  
During that time he somehow got together with Bulma, which was something that he really didn't expect to happen especially when he was training to become a SSJ. As a result they had Trunks and a few years after that they had Bra.  
  
The royal exited the shower drying his self with the large bath towel while walking into his room. He decided that black fitted jeans and a mesh shirt was good enough to out in. Besides, he hated going out mixing with the weak human population.  
  
His stomach slightly growled. "Oh, man. I better eat something" Then he went downstairs.  
  
By this point he came to the conclusion that Bulma or the brats were not home. Rummaging around in the kitchen he managed to pull together a small snack.  
  
Half way throw his sixth sandwich he saw the note addressed to him. He quickly read the messaged and tossed the sheet into the trash along with his scrapings. He wondered what made Bulma leave out of the blue. He searched for her energy signature and growled when he located it.  
  
Vegeta flew out the back door and headed straight for his spouse.  
  
~~~~  
  
Trunks was perched outside of Yamcha's apartment window trying to ignore the moans and screams coming from inside the bedroom.  
  
He couldn't believe that his mother fell for every line that S.O.B. told her. Sure, his father and mother didn't sleep together any more but that didn't mean that Vegeta was cheating on her.  
  
/Oh, shit!/ Trunks thought as he felt his father's ki coming closer. "This is not going to be good"  
  
Trunks made sure that he kept his energy suppressed. He didn't want anyone to know that he was out there spying.  
  
~~~  
  
Vegeta didn't even knock. He turned the knob on the door and entered. His sensitive nose was assaulted by the faint scent of sex. The royal followed the trail to the opened bedroom door.  
  
What followed next was chaos and destruction.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!!!" Vegeta yelled to the top of his lungs. He ignited into SSJ level 2.  
  
Bulma and Yamcha was totally unprepared for the Saiyan prince's outburst. Yamcha froze like a rabbit caught in headlights. Bulma had quickly covered them, eased off of her lover then made a mad dash to the bathroom to get dressed. Oh, boy this was not good.  
  
Vegeta stood in the middle of the room waiting for an explanation that was not going to satisfy him. No amount of reasoning was going to convince him that this was an accident.  
  
Yamcha rose from the bed with a sheet covering his lower half. He didn't know what to say.  
  
Vegeta slowly approached the human with murder in his charcoal eyes. Yes, killing him would be too good.  
  
"Nothing to say weakling?"  
  
Yamcha only answered in silence.  
  
"Since you can't explain to me why you're fucking my wife then I'll just go ahead and beat the living shit out of you"  
  
With that Vegeta landed a hard right to Yamcha's mid-section then followed up with a kick that sent him across the room.  
  
Before Vegeta could continue his assault Trunks entered through the window.  
  
"Dad stop!"  
  
"Stay out of this boy! This is none of your business!" Vegeta barked.  
  
"Don't kill him." Trunks pleaded.  
  
"And so what if I do? The world isn't going to miss this low life bastard"  
  
"But Dad that would only prove that you're no better than him" Trunks countered.  
  
The older Saiyan knew that his son was right. Killing Yamcha wouldn't prove nothing although is would ease his mind at night knowing that he eliminated his rival. Plus it would save his ego. Heaven forbid that this got out to the others especially Goku that Bulma went back to this weakling while they were still married.  
  
Vegeta bent down to the bloody-faced fighter. "Be lucky that my brat was here to save your worthless ass. If you cross me again human, you *will* die." Then the prince connected his steel toe hiking boot to his jaw knocking him unconscious.  
  
"Dad, where are you going?"  
  
"Out" That was all that Vegeta said before floating out of the window.  
  
The young teen went to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Mom? Come out. Dad's gone now"  
  
"Go away Trunks"  
  
He could tell by the sound of her voice that she was crying. "Mom, listen. I know what you did was wrong but Yamcha tricked you. He lied about Dad." He calmly said.  
  
Silence.  
  
After about five minutes Bulma opened the door. Trunks was greeted by puffy red rimmed blue orbs. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I know that Yamcha told you that Dad was cheating on you and why he was sleeping in a different room from you, but you should have known better than that Mom. Dad loves you but not like he use to. He wouldn't disgrace his pride for something as disrespectful as cheating on you. Remember, 'for better or for worse'."  
  
The blue haired genius sunk to the floor crying in her hands. "Oh, Kami! What have I don?"  
  
Trunks knelt down to her and gave her a hug. "I don't blame you Mom. I blame Yamcha and I'm sure that Dad will forgive you. Come-on, I'm taking you home"  
  
The Briefs left leaving Yamcha passed out and bleeding in the corner of his bedroom.  
  
Ever since then Bulma stayed locked up in her lab working herself until she dropped.  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
The young prince could barely contain his anger. Goten was getting nervous he didn't want Trunks any more upset.  
  
"Trunks, please" Goten quietly pleaded, but the lavender hair teen just ignored him.  
  
"You were the cause for my Mother to work herself to death. If you wanna blame any one for her dying you blame yourself"  
  
Yamcha said nothing. He stood up about to counter the challenge when a hand reached out and stopped him mid-strike.  
  
"I suggest that you leave weakling before I make good on my threat"  
  
Vegeta came downstairs to tell Goku about the power source that was approaching but he got side tracked after he heard the exchange between his son and Yamcha. He knew that his mate didn't feel it. If he had the young warrior would have been upstairs in a heart beat.  
  
It was just as he had feared. Goku was pregnant and his heighten senses were starting to dull because of the changes in his body.  
  
The baseball player knew not to push his luck and left without another word. The stress was so unbearable everyone decided that it was best to leave.  
  
"I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning Dad." Trunks announced and lead Goten to their room.  
  
Vegeta waited until the last of the 'guest' left except for the young Saiyan. He turned to him.  
  
"Geta?"  
  
"I know what you're about to say Kakarott but I'm not ready to make our relationship public just yet."  
  
"You know that you can talk to me about anything right?" Goku said.  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Then you need to talk to me about this. I can't help you if you won't open up to me" Goku replied.  
  
The Saiyan prince was debating if now was the time to talk about what has been worrying him but decided that it was best to wait.  
  
The royal approached his mate. They were standing so close they could feel the heat radiating from each other. Goku took this moment to gather his lover in his arms.  
  
"I think that Trunks and Goten has the right idea. Why don't you go to bed and I'll be back over in the morning okay." Goku bend down and gave his mate a kiss.  
  
But Vegeta had no intentions of sleeping alone tonight. "Stay with me Kay"  
  
"Okay, just for tonight" Goku answered.  
  
Vegeta lead him upstairs to his room and they spent the rest of the night holding each other.  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N: Who would have thought that Yamcha could do such a thing? Sorry about the Yamcha bashing {noottt!} So, what do you think about Goku being pregnant? He's going to be in for a real surprise when Vegeta tell him, that is *if* he tells him. Who's the Changeling that's approaching Earth? I don't know but stay tune and find out ^_~ Tell me what you think.  
  
Nemesis 


	3. Ch3 Something that you should know

A Caged Soul  
  
Chapter 3: Something that you should know  
  
Pairings: G/V  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them just love playing with their lives  
  
Notes: This is about a m/m relationship if you have a problem with it then I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
A/N: Sorry for making everyone wait but I'm 7 ½ months pregnant and it's catching up to me ^_~  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
===== denotes lyrics  
  
~Hyperbole: I'm glad to see I'm not the only one who wants to see Goku pregnant. As far as Yamcha he duped Bulma before Vegeta claimed Goku ^_~  
  
~ V: Don't worry you find out if Vegeta tells Goku or not; and Trunks and Goten's relationship will be explained a little later.  
  
~ Kewla: Sorry, but I don't wanna give away any spoilers.  
  
If there's any more questions, please let me know and I'll try to answer them with the next update. Now, on with the story ^_~  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
The sweet aroma of breakfast slowly drifted throughout the compound. Mrs. Briefs had prepared a huge feast for the enormous appetites for her Saiyan family.  
  
It had only been a day since the funeral but it seemed like forever. Mrs. Briefs left the hot food laid out just in case anyone was hungry then she went outside into the backyard to do some gardening. Her favorite past time always helped her relax but now she was doing it for therapeutic reasons.  
  
~ Upstairs ~  
  
Goku had managed to pry his self from underneath Vegeta's steel iron grip without waking him.  
  
/Man, even in his sleep he's strong/ He thought as he went into the bathroom looking for something that would help ease his growing headache. For the pass two and a half weeks, he had been plagued with sever headaches which only seems to be getting worse.  
  
Goku had also noticed that he had to cut back on stuffing his face full. He found that out when he had went to Gohan's for dinner one evening and threw- up everything. Thank Kami that he was home when that little episode happened. So, he had to learn what he could and couldn't eat. Plus, on of that he was having usual cravings for food that he normally didn't eat.  
  
He had to stock-up on dill pickles and Rocky Road ice-cream [ 1 ] as well as something to make pancakes. He actually had found an American restaurant that sold the heavenly mixture.  
  
At any rate, he just thought that he was going through another stage in his life and shrugged it off. He cautiously peeked in on his mate who was still asleep before he got into the shower.  
  
The Saiyan prince was dreaming about days long passed.  
  
~ Dream ~  
  
The two Saiyans were standing in front of the dais before the ruler and heir. One stood tall, an Elite guard with a shiny baldhead and hooked nose. His face was accented with a partial goatee. The other much shorter than the guard with black spiky hair. His tail wave behind him like a snake.  
  
The young Saiyan didn't hold his tail in its customary place around his waist and that was not good. An enemy could use that against him and it could prove to be very costly.  
  
"Sire this is the boy that you requested" The guard said.  
  
The royal could tell that the youth was suppressing his power and by the nice shiner that the older Saiyan guard was sporting he put up a pretty good fight.  
  
"That is all Nappa. You may leave"  
  
The brawny guard nodded and left to join his partner, who was the kid's older brother.  
  
The king had been over this moment inside his head a thousand times but trying to get his mouth to work was going to be hard. Even though the Counsel members didn't agree with the arrangement they did feel the need that the young prince needed to mate with someone outside of the House of Vegeta.  
  
The inter-mixing of family blood would not be a good ideal. After all, King Vegeta bonded and mated to the last female royal who was not related to his family line. So, his solution was to have his son mated to someone who was similar in strength to his son and who could bare strong offspring.  
  
The search took over three and half years but the scientist had found the perfect match. Now, the boy stood before him with his head down cast.  
  
"Boy, do you know why you are here?" The king asked.  
  
The youth shook his head.  
  
"Honestly, Father do actually expect a third class baka to know why his king has summoned him?"  
  
"Quiet brat! If I wanted your opinion, I would have asked for it," The king said then smiled. "Besides, you shouldn't talk about your future mate like that"  
  
The older Vegeta smirked even more as he waited for his son's reaction.  
  
"MY BLOODY WHAT?!!!"  
  
"Calm down Vegeta before you have a stroke. This is your soon-to-be mate" The king said rising from his throne and descended off the dais walking toward the quiet youth.  
  
"He's perfect for you. As he gets older his power will increase. He may even surpass you, but remember you have the potential of becoming Legendary" He said as he carefully looked the boy over. "In addition to that my son, he's a rare find. Maybe one out of a thousand males on Vegetasei that have the 'R'-gene."  
  
"So what's the big deal about that?" The prince was none to thrilled about being told that he was not only betrothed, but to a third class, no less.  
  
"The big deal is that he will be able to produce heirs for you my son" The king completed his inspection then turned back to his offspring. "Your betrothment will be announced later today and after that you have about month to get acquainted with him."  
  
Vegeta gave his father a questioning look. "And why is that?" He crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Lord Frieza has requested your services. You will be gone for about a year, and after that you and Kakarott will become mates. Now, I have other matters to tend to. Be sure to keep him in your sight at all time and train him." The king left leaving his son and the boy in the vast throne room.  
  
But little did the young Saiyan prince know that it would be years before he saw his 'intended' again.  
  
~ End dream ~  
  
The Royal slowly woke-up as the scent of breakfast leaked into his room. His stomach rumbled letting him know that it was time to eat. Vegeta tumbled out of bed quietly padding over to the bathroom. He was about to open the door when he heard his mate.  
  
He slowly eased the door opened.  
  
=======  
  
You're ruling the----  
  
=======  
  
Goku stopped to clear his throat and tried again.  
  
=======  
  
You're ruling the way that I move  
  
And I breathe your air  
  
You only can rescue me  
  
This is my prayer  
  
=======  
  
Vegeta stood transfixed in front of the sink listening. He couldn't believe that his young lover could sing.  
  
=======  
  
If you were mine  
  
If you were mine  
  
I wouldn't want to go to heaven  
  
=======  
  
Goku's voice was a light alto. The lyrics flowed evenly, Vegeta wondered how he would sound with the music. He also wondered where in the world did Goku hear a song like that. It was absolutely beautiful.  
  
=======  
  
I cherish the day  
  
I won't go astray  
  
I won't be afraid  
  
You're ruling the way that I move  
  
You take my air  
  
You show me how deep love can be  
  
=======  
  
Then he stopped. Goku turned off the water and pushed back the shower door. A pair of questioning obsidians greeted him.  
  
"Good morning Geta" He beamed. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
Vegeta almost got side tracked as he raked in his mate's wet dripping body. He shook his head the clear it. "Hn. Kakarott, where did you learn how to sing like that?"  
  
Goku's face turned a deep crimson. He wasn't expecting an audience.  
  
"Well, I-I don't know really. Why?" He answered putting his hand behind his damp head.  
  
"Tell me what song was that you were singing?" Vegeta's curiosity was getting the best of him.  
  
"I was at this restaurant---" Goku begun but was interrupted again.  
  
"What were you doing at a food place?" Vegeta knew that Goku could cook.  
  
"Oh, that pause I was craving pancakes for some reason and found this American place that sold them. Anyway, they were playing music and this song came on and it kind of just stuck in my head." Goku explained.  
  
Vegeta nodded his head then he remembered what Goku just said to him. He needs to tell him. The baka was already having cravings and pretty soon morning sickness would follow, and after that it would be a matter of time until he could feel the tiny being's life signature.  
  
By standing so closed to him, Vegeta could smell the hormonal changes in his mate's body.  
  
"Kakarott, meet me downstairs. We need to discuss some things." Vegeta said before he took his shower.  
  
A half-hour later Goku was patiently waiting for his mate. At one point he thought that Vegeta was coming into the kitchen but it turned out to be Trunks followed by Goten.  
  
"Goodness Trunks, you looked like you didn't get any sleep?"  
  
"No, Goku I didn't. I practically stayed awake all night." Trunks barked out weakly while pouring a cup of coffee.  
  
The young prince was still riled from the events of the previous day. His mother and grandfather were gone, and that bastard, Yamcha was making it worse by accusing his father for what happed. The Jerk.  
  
The demi-Saiyans sat down after grabbing a plate full of food and ate in a comfortable silence. Goku knew about his son's relationship to the older half Saiyan but they haven't official made the announcement.  
  
Trunks would soon be eighteen after he graduated from high school. From there he's going to college were he would get his degree to be able to run Capsule Corp. He had helped out many times before with the family business but the company could practically run itself with a little input every now and then.  
  
Goten still has another year to go before he finished with school then he would be off to college as well. The young Son still haven't figured out what his main goal would be so he's just playing it by ear.  
  
The couple hasn't consummated their relationship yet but that's the last thing that they have on their minds. Besides trying to deal with school and every day peer pressure they also leaned a hand to deal with new enemies. Trunks told Goten that they should wait until they are both ready, but little did the demi-Saiyans know that it would happen sooner rather than later.  
  
Some time later, Vegeta finally entered the kitchen. He noticed that his brat and boyfriend where present.  
  
Vegeta knew about them before they even knew. He also wasn't surprised that they were not mated yet. It seems that their human side was over shadowing their Saiyan instincts but no matter once Trunks turns eighteen in a month, the physical need to mate will come out regardless if they're half-Saiyan especially since the moon had been wished back.  
  
Vegeta's thoughts went back to his mate. He sighed as he slid next to Goten across from Goku and his son.  
  
Well, since he's going to explain this to Goku he might as well tell the brats too, but before he could open his mouth Trunks and Goten stood-up.  
  
"Where are you brats going?" He asked.  
  
"Finals are in two weeks and we need to study" Trunks replied.  
  
"That can wait. You two sit down" Vegeta ordered.  
  
Fear gripped both teenagers. Normally, Vegeta would tell them to get the Hell out, but this time it seemed that they were in trouble.  
  
"Whatever it was, we didn't do it!" Goten exclaimed.  
  
"Quiet brat. You haven't done anything, yet but you will" Vegeta smirked.  
  
Goku's eyes bounded back and forth from his son to Trunks wondering what the heck Vegeta was talking about.  
  
"I need to explain some things to Kakarott that you two haven't experienced and when the time comes you won't freak out about it" Vegeta started.  
  
"Dad, if this is about you and Goku being together, Goten and I already know." Trunks said interrupting.  
  
Even though the teens were half-Saiyans they still possess the extra heighten senses. They could smell the older Saiyan scents on each other especially after they made out. They had also noticed a slight change in Goku's scent but didn't question it.  
  
Vegeta shot his son the 'now-brat-tell-me-when-you-found-this-out' look.  
  
Trunks took the lead from his father's expression. "It was about a month ago. Normally, you would smell like dirt and sweat after you came home from sparring with Goku, but one afternoon when you came in, we smelt Goku all over you and noticed the bite mark on your shoulder. So, we figured that you and Goku were together." Trunks explained.  
  
Goku's face couldn't turn any redder even if it wanted too. Man, what a way for his son to find out about his relationship with the Saiyan who wanted him dead for so long.  
  
"Don't worry Dad. We approve, and we'll support you when you tell the others." Trunks added.  
  
Vegeta gave a single nod. "Hn"  
  
"So, what was it that you needed to tell us"  
  
"There's a rare gene that certain Saiyan males have that will allow them to reproduce. One out of a thousand to be exact and it usually tend to follow within the same family line. This came about when the female population drewndled to almost nothing on our home planet. However, the gene can only be activated if dominated by another Saiyan male"  
  
"So, only a Saiyan male could impregnate another Saiyan male?" Trunks asked. He knew enough about sex to know how conception takes place.  
  
"Hai" Vegeta turned his gazed toward Goku.  
  
"But Geta, what does that has to do with---" Goku began as realization hits him. He blinked a few times. Opened and closed his mouth but nothing was forth coming.  
  
Vegeta felt the different waves of emotions rolling off of his mate. He could feel though their bond that the younger Saiyan was thrilled but he was petrified to death at the same.  
  
"Vegeta we know that there's a reason behind you telling us this" Goten said. He hated when the prince danced around the point.  
  
"Kakarott's pregnant"  
  
"NANI?!!" Both Trunks and Goten fell to the floor.  
  
Vegeta glared at them. "I suggest that you two use condoms or something when you mate or else you'll be parents before you're 21."  
  
"Whoa! You just said it can only happen when a male dominates another" Trunks repeated.  
  
"Yeah, Trunks and I are only half" Goten added.  
  
Sometimes he wonders what they go to school for. "It's clearly obvious that Trunks is dominate in the relationship, and you brat have the potential of becoming pregnant, just like your older brother. It doesn't matter if you're a half-breed you still have Saiyan blood running through your veins." Vegeta concluded.  
  
All three males were speechless. Goku was first to recover. "How long?" He asked.  
  
"The length of pregnancy last for nine months" Vegeta said.  
  
Then he got up and went to his mate's side. He placed an open palm over Goku's stomach searching for the barely formed fetus. He was very surprised by how far a long his lover was.  
  
"Well???"  
  
Vegeta's infamous smirk graced his lips once again. "Your 3 months"  
  
Goku would have passed out on the floor if he was standing but instead his head hit the dining table with a loud thud. Trunks and Goten decided that now was the time to make their exit. They had a lot to talk about.  
  
The Saiyan royal shook his head. Goku took this better than he thought. "Baka, what am I going to do with you." He whispered to his self as he lifted the larger male onto his shoulders.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
It was early evening when the Earth raised Saiyan regained consciousness. The last thing that he remembered was talking to Vegeta and him telling him that he was pregnant.  
  
He was thrilled at the fact that they were going to have a baby. Nothing else in the world could have made him happy, but what about Vegeta? Did he feel the same way? The prince kept up mental barriers, so Goku couldn't sense what his mate was feeling or thinking most of the time.  
  
He sat up in bed wondering what to do. He needed some time to think. It was already dark and the moon was full lighting everything like a large flashlight. He was about to get out of bed and go home when an arm grabbed him about the waist pulling him back.  
  
"Geta, I didn't know that you were there?"  
  
"I've been waiting for you to wake-up Kay" Vegeta said as he eased on top of his lover. "I know what you've been feeling koi. Although, the timing was a little off because of Bulma's death, I couldn't be any more happier to know that you will bare my heirs"  
  
Goku was about to comment when the prince hauled him from the bed leading out onto the balcony. The light of the full moon was breath taking. Their skin tingled from the effects of the slivery rays. It was calling them.  
  
Vegeta seize Goku's lips in a bruising kiss. He cleared away the table and chairs for tonight. He knew what would happen underneath the mysterious pale planet. The prince wasted on time, he wanted to reclaim his mate under the light of the full moon.  
  
Goku was already three months pregnant very close to four. Vegeta wasn't going to neglect his young lover it was well known for Saiyan mates to depend on their partners for emotional support. Soon Goku would be too sick to do anything.  
  
The prince let his instincts take over and made love to his mate throughout the night.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
The rustling of leaves faintly drifted into through the open balcony doors. Birds also made their presence known by singing to the early rising sun.  
  
Dark eyes slowly opened as consciousness broke through. Goku stretched a little but quickly regretted the action as his backside and lower half screamed for mercy. His lower back was hurting so bad that it felt like something was coiled underneath him.  
  
He carefully lifted Vegeta's arm from around his mid-section. A shower was in definite order, but when he tried to stand, Goku fell flat on his face.  
  
/W.T.F?!/  
  
He tried again, and again he fell down. He looked back to see if he had woken his mate. Luckily, Vegeta was sleeping heavily or else he would have been up hours ago. Normally, the Saiyan prince would have been up before the crack of dawn training but he felt no need to do that today. Instead he wanted to spend some quality time with his young lover.  
  
Goku came to the conclusion that something was seriously wrong and that it might effect the baby. He crawled to the bathroom and hauled his self up by using the counter. He glanced sideways in the mirror on the shower doors when he'd noticed something move behind him. Low and behold it was his tail.  
  
/Ah! No wonder I couldn't stand/ Goku managed to wrap his tail around his slender waist. As soon as he did that he immediately compensated the balance change. Somehow, during the night his tail regenerated. He was elated and was about to tell Vegeta but decided to do that after his shower.  
  
While Goku was in the bathroom, Vegeta stirred out of bed. He too stumbled and fell to the floor. He smiled when the reddish long appendage greeted him. He gained controlled of his extra limb and rebalanced his self.  
  
Just as he predicated, his and Goku's coupling under the full moon had regrew their tails. He wondered how his mate was getting along with the newly formed length. As soon as he stood Goku came out of the bathroom.  
  
"GETA! My tail grew back!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, I know Kakarott." Vegeta answered with a smirk.  
  
"Oh? How did you know?"  
  
"Because mine grew back as well"  
  
The tall warrior walked up to his prince and wrapped his arms around him. "Geta, I'm going home for a little while, would you like to come and have dinner with me?"  
  
"Sure why not" The prince replied.  
  
"Also I think that we should tell the others about us."  
  
Vegeta stiffened about that. He wasn't ready to inform the weak humans of their relationship just yet, but it seems that his mate wanted them to know. After all they are his friends. He could give a rat's ass one way or another about any of them especially Yamcha.  
  
"Alright Kay, if that's what you want to do" Vegeta said not believing that he actually gave into Goku so easily.  
  
Goku nodded his head thrilled that Vegeta agreed. He leaned down and gave him a kiss.  
  
"Thank you Geta! I'll have Trunks and Goten to help with the get together"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Get going or else you'll end up sleeping over again"  
  
Goku put his hand behind his head and smiled. "That's okay just as long as I'm with you" And he kissed the Saiyan royal again before heading home.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
~ Some distance away from Earth ~  
  
The tall Changeling whipped his thick white tail back and forth leaving dents in the floor as he listened to report after report of the Saiyan that killed his brother.  
  
"Stop! I've heard enough" He turned around to face his guard.  
  
"My Lord, we'll be approaching the planet within one week" Another guard announced.  
  
"Very good Neizu. I want to bring this monkey to his knees." The ice Lord walked to the circular dais next to his throne.  
  
On top was a glass display case that held two arm bracelets. He smiled at the silver bands. They twirled on their velvet pedestal inside the glass.  
  
Yes, this will be the Saiyan's undoing and there's nothing in the universe that's going to save him. A near-by communication monitor beeped, interrupting revengeful thoughts.  
  
"Hai Doore" The Changeling said.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you Sire but I've just received a report of a rebellion on one of your planet. The 2nd Armored squadron is requesting assistance My Lord"  
  
The tyrant gritted his teeth. He couldn't believe that he was going to be denied his prize but he didn't want a meaningless rebellion breaking out."  
  
He turned back to his right hand guard. "Sauza, change course"  
  
The ice lizard figured that he would personally take care of the problem so he could get to Earth and retrieve the Saiyan.  
  
The ship veered off in the opposite direction it would be at least a month before it returned; and then the dirty monkey would be his.  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
[ 1 ] I was craving dill pickle with my first child and I'm craving Rocky Road with this one ^_~  
  
A/N: Did any one guess the Changeling yet? Some of you have a good idea of who it is ^_~ What do you think everyone's reaction going to be when Kay and Ge tell them about their relationship? Well, stay tuned and find out! It's going to be explosive. Tell me your thoughts and any comments that you might have ^_~  
  
Song: Cherish by Sade  
  
Nemesis 


	4. Ch4 A day at Goku's

A Caged Soul  
  
Chapter 4: A day at Goku's  
  
Pairings: G/V  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them just love playing with their lives  
  
Notes: This is about a m/m relationship if you have a problem with it then I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
A/N: It seems that I'm not the only one who loves those tails ^_~ Thank you every one for the fantastic reviews. I'm much better now to type on more than one fic at a time.  
  
~Kewla: Looks like you're going to have to wait to see what those silver bands do.  
  
~V: I'm updating as much as possible before I have this baby, but I hope to have my laptop so I can still type. Waiting for you email ^_~  
  
~ J-Chan: Good luck with the new baby!  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
A week had passed and the party was scheduled for tomorrow at Goku's house. Trunks figured that it would be best to have it there instead of Capsule Corp. Too many memories of his mother were not ready to rest with her, and besides that his father told him and Goten about his decision (well, Kakarott's decision) to tell the other Z fighters of their relationship.  
  
The young prince saw less of his father over the last week because he had been staying with Goku. It seems that the Earth raised Saiyan had develop a nasty case of morning sickness and could only leave the bed to go to the bathroom; but other than that Goku was out for the count. Trunks wasn't even sure if his friend would be up to entertaining guests.  
  
It was the day of the party, and Trunks and Goten were already bringing the snacks and drinks. Goten had even convinced his mother to cook the food, in addition to that he mentioned the real reason for the gathering.  
  
At first she wasn't too keen about her ex-husband's choice in men but she actually felt glad that he found someone to make him happy. What really shocked her was when her son told her that Goku was expecting but she smirked at the idea. Oh, was she going to have some fun. Sure why the heck not? It's going to be interesting seeing a pregnant male.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
The morning was quickly turning into the afternoon. It was 9:30 and Vegeta was stuck in the bedroom with his sick mate. Goku had woke him up before his internal clock went off. The gently Saiyan had been in the bathroom throwing-up.  
  
Poor thing had been up since 5am emptying his stomach in the toilet bowl praying to Kami to make his suffering stop. He was so weak and dehydrated that he simply slumped over at the bathroom door and that's how his mate found him curled up at the threshold shivering.  
  
Vegeta set-up blankets and pillow by the door knowing that his lover couldn't make it back to the bed. The prince was laying behind Goku, gently rubbing his slightly swollen tummy in soothing circular motions when someone knocked on the door.  
  
/Oh, Kami! Not her! Please let it be anyone but her/ the royal thought, as he smelt the sweet floral scent of jasmine.  
  
"Goku? Vegeta? I know that you're in there. Goten told me that you haven't been feeling well."  
  
The door opened to reveal a tired looking prince. "What do you want woman?" He half growled. He was too tired to put any real emotion into it.  
  
"Well, good morning to you too Vegeta." Chi-Chi said as she brushed by him. "Anyway, I'm here to see how Goku is doing. I've made him some chicken soup, which is downstairs but give him this in the mean time to ease his queasy stomach."  
  
She handed him a pack of crackers and a jug of water then she left without another word leaving the prince to wonder what in the heck was that all about.  
  
By the afternoon Goku was feeling a tad bit better. He had managed to take a shower and come down stairs to eat something. His family just looked at him taking in his ghostly appearance. Chi-Chi immediately took pity on her ex-husband and began doing everything that she could to make him more comfortable.  
  
Before any of them realized what time it was the first of their friends started showing-up. Krillin and 18 with their daughter, Marron, were the first ones to arrive. A half-hour later Tien and Chiaotzu. Next were Gohan and Videl with their daughter, Pan. The little girl quickly went off in search of her bestfriend Bra, who was somewhere running around.  
  
Piccolo arrived some time after that then Yamcha followed by Oolong, Paur, Turtle, and Master Roshi (who was already toasted). Tables and chairs was set-up in the backyard next to the small stream that flowed quietly by.  
  
Vegeta was sitting off to one side next to Goku watching the humans and their offspring mingle. It seemed that Fate had a sick sense of humor because now he was going to have to make the announcement instead of Goku. He looked at his mate with concerned obsidian orbs.  
  
"You know Kakarott we could have done this another time"  
  
"No. I'm okay Geta. Just as long as I don't eat anything else other than the soup I'll be fine." Goku replied. "How long does this last anyway?" He added.  
  
Vegeta loop his tail around Goku's wrist not really paying attention to the simple gesture. "Considering that you're almost into the 2nd term it should last until the end of that time."  
  
Goku blinked. "Gosh 3 whole months. I don't know if I can survive that long."  
  
"The morning sickness will lessen with each passing month." Vegeta reassured.  
  
"Well at least that's good to know" Goku replied as he leaned over and placed his head on Vegeta's shoulder.  
  
Right when the large male did that Yamcha sat acrossed from them. He was staring intensely at the picture the two full-blooded Saiyans made and it turned his stomach. It was bad enough that Goten and Trunks were on a more personal level with each other; and now he had to put up with the two older males doing the same exact thing. It just wasn't right.  
  
The others starting to join them ready to eat some of Chi-Chi's homemade cooking, and speaking of the Amazon, everyone was very surprise to see her there considering how her marriage ended with Goku. She quietly took a seat next to her ex-husband and started eating.  
  
Goku uncoiled his tail from the protective position around his waist. It waved lazily behind him before it settled around Vegeta's waist.  
  
That did it! Yamcha couldn't stand a moment longer of what he was seeing.  
  
"Goku when did you get your tail back?" That question sparked everyone's attention.  
  
"Some time last week during a stage of a full moon" He answered.  
  
"What were you doing for that to happen?"  
  
Goku's face turned red, which didn't go unnoticed by his friend. The prince felt his mate embarrassment and decided to butt in. "None of your business weakling."  
  
Yamcha figured that he was going to try his luck with the Saiyan Prince.  
  
"Well, it must have been something for Goku to blush like that, and I'm sure that *you* had something to do with it."  
  
Vegeta growled. He wasn't going to ruin this event. He knows how much this party meant to Goku, so he decided to remain quiet. However, Yamcha had different plans. He leaned in closer to the couple.  
  
"It looks like that you two have gotten a lot closer since Bulma died. You know it's funny that you couldn't wait until she was at least cold in the ground before you started banging each other." Yamcha sat back with a smug look on his face.  
  
Piccolo, Trunks, and Goten looked up when they heard the hurtful comment. Luckily, the other demi-Saiyans and humans didn't hear it, they were too busy eating and catching up on old times.  
  
Vegeta was about to snatch a knot in Yamcha when a large hand gripped his arm preventing him from further movement.  
  
"Don't Geta"  
  
"I'm sick of his mouth. I will not have him talk about Bulma like that and I will definitely not have him talk to my mate like that!" Vegeta's voice was going up in volume.  
  
Everyone stopped talking when they heard the short Saiyan's rant.  
  
"Dad, what's Vegeta talking about?" Gohan asked as he slipped his arm from around his wife's waist.  
  
"Uh, I-uh. Well, Vegeta and I---"  
  
"What Kakarott is trying to say brat, is that we're mated" Vegeta interjected.  
  
"What does that mean?" Krillin asked.  
  
"It's kind of like being married without the ceremony" Goku replied.  
  
Oh, Kami! Here it comes.  
  
"Nani?" Everyone couldn't believe it. There were some exceptions.  
  
"For how long?" Gohan asked. He felt a little disappointed with his father but then again he hasn't been visiting him like he should. It was obvious that his father was lonely without his mom and his brother being around.  
  
"For over a month" He answered.  
  
Then something clicked. "So, Veggie you weren't having an affair with another woman. It was with Goku this entire time" Yamcha spat with distaste.  
  
"Why don't you come off of your high horse Yamcha, and tell everyone truth!" Trunks said.  
  
"Yes, weakling tell everyone how you lied to Bulma to get her to sleep with you." Vegeta said while smirking. "Tell all your friends that you were the reason she stayed locked up in that blasted lab." Vegeta continued on. The Z gang couldn't believe that Yamcha was the cause for Bulma to be in her lab 24/7, not Vegeta.  
  
"Hold up! Who are going to believe me or that cold blooded murderer"  
  
They all knew about Vegeta's thrust for blood but they've never known for him to lie. It just wasn't in his nature.  
  
"Cut the act Yamcha. You were the reason Bulma stayed wrapped up in her work and why Goku and Vegeta are together now. Vegeta saw no other reason to stay with someone betrayed him by having an affair." Piccolo countered.  
  
The Namek turned to the Saiyan couple. "I think that you should tell them rest Vegeta. Goku doesn't look like he's going to last much longer. He's too upset right now"  
  
Piccolo was right. Goku's morning sickness was catching up and was going to strike soon.  
  
"There's more?" Tien asked.  
  
"Hai" The prince answered. His voice taking on a soft loving tone, which took the gang for a loop. "Not only are we mated but Kakarott's pregnant"  
  
@_@ was basically their reaction.  
  
"Geta, I'm going back into the house" Goku announced but didn't get far as he stumbled.  
  
Vegeta was instantly at his side as well as Trunks, Goten, and Chi-Chi. The royal growled protectively letting them know that it was best for them to just walk away. The demi-Saiyans got the message loud and clear but Chi-Chi ignored it. Again he growled baring sharp fangs in the process.  
  
"Calm down Vegeta. I'm not going to hurt him," Chi-Chi said while looping her ex-husband's arm around her neck.  
  
The gang turned distrustful eyes to Yamcha after they saw the show of affection between the two Saiyans as Vegeta and Chi-Chi helped their friend into the house.  
  
Krillin was the first one to speak. "Why would you do something like that?"  
  
"Yeah, not only that why would you risk pissing off Vegeta?" Tien added.  
  
Yamcha could only stare back at his friends with his mouth hanging opened.  
  
"Piccolo if you knew about this whole mess, why didn't you say something?" Gohan asked his mentor.  
  
"Because it wasn't my place to tell even if Bulma was still alive, your father and Vegeta would have ended up together no matter what."  
  
"Well, that doesn't make any sense. They're both guys," Krillin said before 18 poked him in the ribs. He was just thankful that his daughter, Pan and Bra were off playing when all this went down.  
  
"They're full-blooded Saiyans not humans. It was accepted on their planet to have same sex male relationships; and that's probably why Trunks and Goten are so close.  
  
Dende had a little chat with King Kai. A couple of years before Vegetasei was blown-up, Vegeta and Goku were betrothed. King Vegeta arranged it. He saw Goku as the right match for the prince, but as it turned out Frieza got a hold of Vegeta and Goku got sent here." Piccolo explained.  
  
Wow! Who would have thought Goku and Vegeta engaged.  
  
"Piccolo, how was it possible for Goku to be pregnant if he's a male?" Tien asked.  
  
The Namek opened his mouth but some one else answered the question.  
  
"Because some Saiyan males are born to reproduce. They have what's called the 'R'-gene. This gives them the ability to have children."  
  
The gang turned at the sound of the royal's voice.  
  
"Uh, how's he?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Fine" Then he turned his attention to Yamcha. He wasn't going to hold back this time. "I left you barely alive in your apartment when I caught you with my wife. Now, you've managed to upset my mate who's in a weaken state"  
  
Vegeta's hair flashed a bright gold; and that was the ex-thief's cue to get the hell up out of there.  
  
Dominant Saiyans were very protective especially now considering the submissive mate's current condition. The Saiyan prince was not going to allow this interloper to go unpunished.  
  
Yamcha took to the air without another word but stopped when a golden haired and teal-eyed Saiyan appeared in front of him.  
  
"Going somewhere human?" Vegeta said while slowly raising his hand.  
  
"Uh, jeez Veggie. I just uh remembered that I uh have baseball practice in an hour." Yamcha said nervously while looking at his watch. "Ooh, look at the time. Well, I uh gotta go. Later!"  
  
He tried to maneuver around Vegeta but that was a no go. Vegeta punched him in the stomach, hard.  
  
Yamcha doubled over trying to catch in much needed air. He could feel the warmth of Vegeta's energy sphere.  
  
This was it.  
  
"DAD!!!"  
  
"VEGETA!!!"  
  
It was Trunks, Goten and the rest of the Z fighters. Vegeta still held on to the ki ball.  
  
"Dad, please don't do this." Trunk pleaded. This would be his 2nd time coming to this clown's rescue.  
  
"Stay out of this boy! This bastard has fucked with my family for the last damn time!"  
  
"Vegeta, remember what King Yemma told you when you were permitted to come back to Earth." Piccolo said.  
  
The royal growled and fell out of SSJ. Shit, how could he forget. That over grown titan practically rubbed the terms of his reprieve in his face.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
The Saiyan prince stood in front of the overly large desk of King Yemma. Off to his right was the old hag Baba was sitting on top of her crystal ball. The keeper of the other world had retrieved the hotheaded royal from HFIL.  
  
There was a grave situation on Earth and they needed his help.  
  
"Vegeta, there's something dreadful happening on Earth" King Yemma said.  
  
"So, like I would care what would happen to that worthless planet." Vegeta responded crossing his arms over his taut compact chest.  
  
"Majin Buu has managed to annihilate the entire population on Earth including your family. You were allowed to keep our body because of the noble deed that you did when you sacrificed your life." King Yemma continued.  
  
the prince stood there pissed-off beyond anything. He gave up his life for what? And now his family was gone because he was not able to stop that pink cotton candy blob. The last part of King Yemma's long list of why he should help caught his attention.  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"I said that you will be permitted to return back to Earth if you assist Goku, otherwise you'll go back to HFIL." King Yemma sat back with a satisfying look on his face  
  
No! Absolutely not! There was no fucking way that he was going to help that muscle bound airhead, but the truth of the matter was that he couldn't bring his self to help someone that he should have been mated to years ago.  
  
Well, if he does this than he'll get another chance to try to obtain what he lost before Frieza destroyed his humanity.  
  
The prince smirked. He'll get what he wants and wreck havoc on Buu. Revenge was a dish definitely best served cold. He powered up and blew out King Yemma's office it would be some time before the place was back in to shape.  
  
"Sure, why the Hell not"  
  
Without another word Baba led Vegeta back to Earth.  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
Goddamn Yemma. He must be sitting in the Other World laughing his fool head off at Vegeta's expense. He powered but not before he gave Yamcha his parting gift. Vegeta hauled him close to his face making sure that Yamcha heard every single word. After all human hearing wasn't as good as Saiyans.  
  
"Do not EVER show your face around here again weakling unless it involves saving the universe, because next time I will show you no mercy"  
  
Then Vegeta reared back and cold cocked him in the jaw sending him flying into Piccolo, who took him to the Lookout so Dende could heal him.  
  
The party went on without any further mishaps. The gang was told about the full-blooded Saiyans intimate relationship, which they were gonna have to get use to. Now, the only thing was left to do was wait for the birth of Goku's baby.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Everyone had left hours ago. Trunks, Goten, and Chi-Chi stayed behind to clean up. Bra was curled up on the couch fast asleep. She had a really go time today and it just wore her out. Chi-Chi was still worried about Goku.  
  
He was having a terrible time trying to keep food on his stomach. It seemed that the baby was taking a lot more than just his energy. The baby was feeding off of his moods which most of time was depressing because of the situation with Yamcha.  
  
Vegeta sat high up in a near by tree waiting for the others to leave. He had only two things on his mind. His concern for his mate and baby and the power source that suddenly disappeared. He already talked with Chi-Chi about staying at Capsule Corp. to help take care of Bra and to see about Trunks and Goten, which she agreed to do.  
  
Now, he could concentrate on helping his pregnant lover. Kami forbid if anything should happen to him or the baby. He would never forgive his self. The prince would move heaven and Earth to protect his family.  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N: Well, I don't know about you guys buy Yamcha got off waaayy too easy. Ever since the Trunks Saga and Yamcha whimpped out like a bitch, I've lost some respect for him. Whoa, Goku's really sick. Pregnancy is not totally agreeing with the Saiyan, poor thing. And how is Ge going to help? Dunno, but I can't wait to find out. Tell me your thoughts and any questions that you might have.  
  
Nemesis 


	5. Ch5 A Ghost from the Future

03.07.Mar  
  
A Caged Soul  
  
Chapter 5: A ghost from the future  
  
Pairings: G/V  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
Warning: This is about m/m relationships. If you have a problem with that then I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
Notes: Gomen for taking such a long time to update. I've been busy. If any of you have been reading 'How do I comfort thee?' then you know. I hope this chapter will tie all of you over until after I give birth. I've wrote enough chapters out for this and 'Conquered' so the updates won't be far, wide and in between.  
  
Thank you everyone for being so patient and for the fabulous reviews. Enough of my endless chatter, on with the story! Enjoy ^_~  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Three weeks had past and Goku was now four and ½ months pregnant, which would have had been okay but his morning sickness kept him in bed all day. Vegeta had managed to get him back at Capsule Corp. where it would easier to take care of him.  
  
The prince had rearranged his room to accommodate his mate. The bed was now closer to the bathroom. The royal got tired of sleeping on the floor, which was killing his back, so if it was hurting him than it was definitely hurting Goku.  
  
The entire time the larger male has not once complained about not feeling well and that was a true sign of a strong Saiyan mate.  
  
Today was also Trunks' graduation. Normally, the short Saiyan would have told his son to kiss off because he had no desire whatsoever to attend a human event but considering all that has happened, he may as well go.  
  
Vegeta was in the gravity room training since the stupid ceremony was until later in the afternoon. Chi-Chi was in the kitchen making lunch for everyone, while Trunks and Goten was off doing Kami knows what, and Goku was upstairs sleeping.  
  
Several pairs of boots could be heard walking through the main room of the compound. Unfortunately, no one was in the family room to greet them.  
  
"Are you sue that this is the right place boy?!" The smaller male of the group barked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure." Said boy turned his head in confusion as a loose lavender pony tail came about to rest on his shoulder.  
  
"Of course this is the right place. See look there" The female said while pointing to the fireplace mantel.  
  
On the decorated shelf were a row of pictures of Bulma and Vegeta, Bulma and Goku, Bulma and Yamcha, Bulma and the entire Z gang. There were a few other family snap shots as well, but one picture caught their interest.  
  
It was of Trunks and Goten smiling. Trunks was hugging Goten from behind with their hands intertwined, an intimate gesture to say the least.  
  
"Oh, my" The female whispered. "That didn't happen, did it?"  
  
The others were so caught up in looking at the pictures they fail to notice the memorial frame dedicated to Dr. Briefs and his daughter Bulma.  
  
Vegeta stopped training when he felt a familiar ki. In fact, he felt a few coming from inside the house. He was thankful that he didn't destroy his training outfit or else he would be greeting visitors in his birthday suit, not that he would care because he didn't.  
  
Chi-Chi just turned the corner into the family room to fold some clothes when---  
  
"AACKK! OMG! Goku?! What are you doing out of bed?! Vegeta, I thought that you would have had better sense than to let him be up!" The amazon chastised not really taking in the full picture.  
  
"WOMAN! WHAT ARE YOU YELLING ABOUT?! KAKAROTT IS PERFECTLY FINE!"  
  
The female in the group remained silent trying to keep from laughing out loud at the scene between her husband, and Chi-Chi with Goku in the middle. While the 'battle' waged on another figure appeared.  
  
"I know that there's a logical explanation for this?" Then dark eyes settled on the female. "Bul-ma?" He whispered.  
  
Vegeta surveyed the room. An older version his mate, his son, and his self stood in the family room, but most of all an older version his deceased wife was there too. Mirai Trunks was back and he brought company.  
  
"Let him go harpy" Vegeta ordered.  
  
"Nani?" Chi-Chi answered.  
  
"I said let him go. That's not Kakarott"  
  
Chi-Chi finally got a hold of herself. There were 2 Vegeta's, 1 Goku, Trunks and Bulma. Bulma? Chi-Chi hit the floor at a dead faint before any one could catch her.  
  
Bulma walked up to the younger version of her husband. "Vegeta, where's Bulma and Goku? I'd promised them a visit, so here I am"  
  
"Kakarott's upstairs resting." Vegeta paused. What he was about to tell her and the others was going to hurt.  
  
(A/N: from this point forward Mirai Vegeta is Vejita, Mirai Trunks is Mirai, and Mirai Goku is Gokuu. I am not going to confuse myself or my readers ^_~)  
  
"I think that you all better have a seat" He said the nicest tone ever.  
  
Bulma immediately took a chair followed by Gokuu. Mirai and Vejita remained standing.  
  
"What the Hell is going?" Vejita demanded.  
  
Vegeta steeled his nerves. "Bulma's dead"  
  
M. Bulma gasped. "NO!"  
  
"You're joking, ne?" Mirai said as tears clouded his vision.  
  
"How?" Gokuu asked. He should have known something was wrong when Vegeta clinched his jaws when they asked about the genius.  
  
"She and the old man were in the lab working when something cause a huge explosion"  
  
"You mean Grandpa was in there too?" Mirai choked out. It was bad enough to hear about his young mother dying but his grandfather too. Vegeta nodded his head.  
  
Bulma was in shock. Her past self was dead. What was she thinking? The future genius had to get a hold of herself the others couldn't see her like this.  
  
"Vegeta, where's Trunks and Goten?" She asked wiping her tears.  
  
"Who knows. The brats are probably at the mall picking out engagements rings" He answered.  
  
Bulma and Trunks were surprised by the comment. Mirai couldn't believe that his young self was going out with his childhood friend but then again in his time line Chi-Chi never had any more children.  
  
Right after Gokuu died, she died a year after him from a broken heart. It was the same thing with his mom. Bulma and Vejita never tried to have any more kids. Heck, he wasn't even sure if they were still sleeping in the same room. His attention was turned back to the female on the floor.  
  
Chi-Chi was finally coming around. Mirai helped her to the sofa. She looked at him and the others. "So, it wasn't a dream"  
  
The four Saiyans snapped their heads to the door. "Geta, I thought that I felt---"was all Goku got out.  
  
"Kakarott, what are you doing out of bed?" Vegeta growled.  
  
"Hey, Goku" Mirai greeted.  
  
"Trunks? Wow, you've grown since the last time that you were here. Is that Bulma? And I see that you've brought our future selves as well" Goku beamed not shocked at all about seeing Bulma.  
  
The older royal walked up to Goku and studied him for a moment. Vejita's black eyes went directly the other ouji's. He didn't say a word. He would wait until he caught his past self alone to question him. He smelt Vegeta's scent all over the larger male.  
  
Gokuu made his self at home not really noticing what was going on around him as he made his way to the kitchen with Chi-Chi and Mirai close behind. Vejita decided to make his exit as well and went straight to the gravity room leaving Goku, Vegeta, and Bulma alone to talk.  
  
"So, what have you two been up to?" Bulma asked.  
  
Vegeta said nothing and stood off to one side of the room and folded his arms in their customary position. He just listened to his mate and friend chat.  
  
"Well, not a whole lot since Bulma died" Goku replied.  
  
"I'm sorry" She got finally got a good look at the brawny Saiyan. "Goku, are you feeling alright? You don't look so good" She put her hand to his forehead.  
  
"I haven't been feeling well lately"  
  
"Well, if it's okay with you, I'll be glad to check you over to make sure that you don't have a virus" Bulma said. She turned when she heard the small Saiyan chuckle. "And what's so funny? Huh?"  
  
"We can assure you that Kakarott doesn't have a virus"  
  
"How do you know? When was the last time either of you had a check-up?"  
  
"Bulma, I'm pregnant" Goku interjected but she wasn't listening.  
  
"Well, that's just as worse. I might be contiguous considering that you're both aliens."  
  
Vegeta just busted-up laughing when she said that.  
  
"What???" Bulma was getting mad. Vegeta was laughing at her expense.  
  
"Bulma, I'm pregnant" Goku repeated, this time gaining her full attention.  
  
"Pregnant? But how?"  
  
"Well, I have something called the 'R'-gene that allows me to have kids" Goku explained.  
  
"Wouldn't you need a sperm donor?" She didn't think of the other possibility.  
  
"Heck no. What would I need a donor for when I have Vegeta" The ouji fell over when his mate said that.  
  
/Vegeta??? Well, that doesn't make any sense/ Bulma thought as she scratched her head.  
  
"How could Vegeta inject sperm into you unless you're both---"  
  
Oh, Kami! She covered her eyes, IMAGE.  
  
"When? How?" She didn't know what question she wanted answered first.  
  
"It happened a few months ago and I'm pretty sure you know the how part" Goku said casting his famous smile at her.  
  
She turned sky blue eyes to the ouji. "Vegeta you were still married to me? I mean Bulma, right?"  
  
"Hai, but our relationship was over years ago." Vegeta answered. He explained about the affair and how it led up to him claiming Goku. He also explained about how guilty Bulma felt afterwards, which had led up to her death.  
  
It didn't take long for the all the excitement to catch-up to Goku. He needed to go back to bed.  
  
"Geta, I'm tired. I going back upstairs" The larger Saiyan said quietly leaving.  
  
Now, it was just the prince and the heiress.  
  
"You're still married to him?"  
  
"Hai, but we've been fighting a little bit more"  
  
Vegeta could hear the sadness in her voice. Even in her timeline she was going to lose his counterpart and more than likely lose him to the young Saiyan male.  
  
"Come-on let me show you to your room. You're probably tired."  
  
"I'm fine but if you don't mind could stay in my old room?"  
  
"I don't care but I warn you, Kakarott's and my room is right next door" Vegeta smirked.  
  
Well, if nothing else at least her and Vejita were still sleeping together but for how long?  
  
"DAD! WE'RE HOME!" Trunks yelled as he and Goten landing on the balcony of the family room.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"What is it brat?" He barked.  
  
"Looks like someone woke-up on the wrong side of the bed" Trunks greeted.  
  
"Hn. Whatever" Then Vegeta smile at the demi-Saiyans. That action alone scared them. "Trunks, Goten. You guys remember Bulma"  
  
Had the situation been different, Vegeta would have found this hilarious as both teens drop to the floor when the future blue haired genius said hello.  
  
The ouji just shook his head and started to walk out the room but was stopped.  
  
"VE-GETA! You're not just going to leave them there, are you?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, I am. I'm sick of playing the 'nice' host. It feels like I'm 'bout ready to throw-up. Everyone now knows that you're here, so do what you like" Then he left.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Vegeta went back to the gravity room only to find his counterpart using it. The prince pressed the override button to single the user that someone was coming in.  
  
Vejita was in mid-air when the gravity returned normal. He smirked once Vegeta walked through the door. What timing? Now, he could find out some things. He floated down to the console as he watched the young prince re- set the gravity.  
  
"You better set that around 1,000" Vejita said.  
  
"Oh and why is that?"  
  
"I'm well over that mark and the force could crush you"  
  
Vegeta just stared, there was just no way. There couldn't be another level beyond that of a SSJ3, could it?  
  
Both were thinking the same thing. "Let's spar" Both said at the same time, casting each other that infamous smirk which slightly turned into a smile.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
The other half of the Briefs were gathered in the kitchen as Chi-Chi was getting Trunks graduation dinner together.  
  
"Trunks" Bulma called.  
  
"Yeah Mom" Both answered but Trunks felt a little out of place when he said that and nearly bolted from the kitchen.  
  
Bulma stopped him before he even had a chance to get far. "Hey, sweetie. It's okay," She said as she pulled the teen into her arms.  
  
Tears went uncheck as Trunks gave into holding all his grief inside. The room went quiet as heart-wrenching sobs broke through.  
  
"Sshhs, honey it's okay. I know it's hard to accept that she's gone but she is watching over you guys, and don't worry it's okay if you wanna call me mom" Bulma just held on tighter rubbing her hand on the demi-Saiyans back.  
  
Goten was actually relieved that his boyfriend was finally getting this out of his system. For almost a month the lavender haired teen refused to talk about what happened and didn't shed one single tear. Even at the funeral the young heir of Capsule Corp. remained blank faced and carried on as if nothing happened just like his father.  
  
After a minute the group got themselves together and sat down again.  
  
"Chibi, I would like to see the rest of the gang" Bulma announced.  
  
"Sure but I don't know if dad would be willing to have another party so soon" Trunks replied.  
  
"Don't worry about him besides you have a birthday coming up next week, so it would be just the excuse we need to round everyone together" Bulma said.  
  
"O-kay" Trunks was a little hesitaint knowing what his father would do if he locked horns with Yamcha.  
  
"Mentioning of Vejita. Where did he run off too?"  
  
"Um, he told us that he was going to train" Gokuu answered.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure Vegeta is in there with him" Mirai added.  
  
"I swear that's the only thing that they got on their mind" Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Well, Mom look at this way. It's better for Vegeta to be fighting with his self and with Goku" Goten said and he had a good point, because Kami only knows how long Vegeta would spar with Goku.  
  
Chi-Chi's eyes widen at her son's meaning and decided to go ahead and make the phone calls to inform everyone about Trunks 18th birthday party.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Vegeta picked his self up off the floor after the older Saiyan prince knocked him down for the final count. Vegeta could no longer maintain SSJ3. Vejita had won this round and he hadn't even powered up to that level. Since he was able to beat the young royal down, he decided to inquire about his relationship with Goku.  
  
He floated down to the floor and switched off the gravity. He stood off to the side watching Vegeta straighten out what was left of his training suit.  
  
"I know something is on your mind, so spit it out" Vegeta barked.  
  
"When did you decided to take that baka as a mate?"  
  
"None of your business really, but if you're asking me that question to figure out if you're going to stay with the woman then I'll tell that you should've claimed him a long time ago."  
  
Vejita had a shocked look on his face but he understood what the other ouji meant. He was denying the fact that he had feeling for the last Saiyan alive that existed in his timeline.  
  
He knew that he was no longer in love with Bulma and that was evident after Gokuu died from the heart virus; but after several years another threat descended upon the Earth and the lug was allowed to return back to help the Earth again. From that day forward Vejita knew that he wanted to be with the all-powerful SSJ.  
  
However, the only other problem was what if Gokuu didn't feel the same way. The ouji was not about to risk his pride on what if. It had to be a for sure thing. Otherwise, he would just give-up his pursuit of the gentle Saiyan.  
  
Vegeta recognized the different emotions on his counterpart's face fear, doubt, regret, love. The other was facing a similar dilemma. Vegeta sighed knowing that there was nothing he could do to help. Vejita had to figure this one out all on his own.  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N: So, how was that? Bet you didn't expect the crossing of the Mirai's, huh? Ok, M. Trunks, Bulma, Vejita and Gokuu are visiting; and Vejita has come to a crossroad that not even Geta can help hi with. What is the prince going to do?  
  
Another party! Vegeta is not going to be pleased 'bout that and do you think that Yamcha's going to show? Well, for the sake of his health he better not. Anyway, tell me what you think. Leave any questions or comments in your reviews ^_~  
  
Nemesis 


	6. Ch6 IT'S PARTY TIME!

03.09.Mar

A Caged Soul

Chapter 6: It's Party Time!

Pairings: G/V

Disclaimer: I don't them

Warnings: This is about m/m relationships. If you have a problem with that then I suggest that you go elsewhere.

Notes: I would like to thank all of you for the encouragement to put more chapters out before I take a short leave of absence

Enjoy!

Over the past week Chi-Chi and Bulma had been doing every thing under the sun to make Mirai and Chibi Trunks birthday a memorable one. Vegeta had an absolute conniption fit when they told him that another party was going to be given.

He was none to thrilled about the fact or that the woman and harpy took over his house. Not only that, he was having some problems with his mate. Goku was starting to have mood swings that were of mass proportions and the prince didn't know if he could handle something like that. As he thought about it Bulma wasn't even that bad when she was pregnant.

One minute Goku was his happy go lucky self then the next minute he's quiet and withdrawn. Other times he would cry his fool head off. Vegeta couldn't stand it and to top that all off tonight was a full moon. The effects of the full lunar phrase weren't calling the other full and half-blooded Saiyans because they still haven't grown back their tails.

With everything that had been going on the gang at Capsule Corp. fail to sense the powerful energy that was slowly approaching the planet.

It was early in the morning when the present ouji decided to get out of the house, because if he didn't one of two things would happen, if not both. He would either blow-up something or kill someone. So, he left just before dawn. Vegeta traveled some distance before landing.

He didn't even realized that he had landed at Goku's favorite fishing place. Normally, the royal would have perched his self into a near-by tree but instead he opts to lay on the soft lush grass by the crystal clear blue lake. It was a little chilly out but the cold crisp air would soon give way to the hot spring time sun.

Vegeta sat-up when he felt another presence near-by. He scanned the surrounding area until his eyes landed on the surface of the lake. He took a defensive fighting stance when he saw the calm waters being disturbed. The churning of the water was becoming more violent as the intruder rose up out of the water.

Vegeta stared wide-eyed as Gokuu jumped out of the lake with the largest fish he could find. Gokuu stood on the grass-covered bank in all his shining naked glory. Vegeta immediately turned around. His face burned. He couldn't believe that he just saw the other Kakarott in his birthday suit. The royal was about to take-off when Gokuu stopped him.

"Hiya Vegeta. I'm glad that you're here. I need to talk with you about something"

"Hn"

Gokuu dropped the fish and dressed while Vegeta had his back turned, when he'd finished he approached him.

"I'm sure that whatever you need to know Vejita can answer it for you" The prince said before Gokuu opened his mouth.

The brawny warrior shook his head. "Well, that's just it. He keeps me at an arms distance and I don't understand why"

The ouji turned around. "Nani?" He was curious as to why Vejita would be acting in such a manner. He knows that the future royal was in love the younger Saiyan and that (just like him) was betrothed to him at one point before Frieza turned his world upside down.

Vegeta stared at Gokuu wanting him to continue. "Every time I ask him about Vegetasei. He clams up and refuses to look at me, and I just don't know what else to do"

So, it seems that this Kakarott reciprocate the same feelings, and this was what Vejita wanted, but if he continues to push the object of his desire away then nothing will ever come about.

Well, first off Vejita had to acknowledge his feelings to Gokuu. Vegeta figured that the future royal was exactly like him when it comes to expressing his self and this could prove to be a little bit of the challenge.

"Kakarott, let me suggest something to you." Vegeta suddenly spoke-up. The other Saiyan looked hopeful. "Tonight is a full moon correct?"

Gokuu nodded his head as Vegeta smirked. "A full moon stirs our feral instincts to bond and mate. Take him to a place were you could claim him, but I must warn you, Vejita will put a fight so you better decide before go if you want to be the dominate or submissive mate." Vegeta explained.

It seems that Gokuu had a lot to think about especially if he was going to give up his superior in strength over the blue-blooded Saiyan.

The spring air was light. Thank Kami that the sun wasn't too hot or else the cake and ice cream would melt. The entire Z gang was in attendance. Even that sleeze ball Yamcha showed up, who had a blonde bimbo hanging off his arm, literally.

Krillin and 18 were milling about with Marron. Trunks and Goten were talking with Gohan and Piccolo while Videl was visiting with Mrs. Briefs. Master Roshi along with Puar, Turtle, and Oolong were there as well. Tien and Chiaotzu showed, praying that everything would go smoothly this time around. Right! That's just wishful thinking on their part.

Mirai knocked on his mother's bedroom door. He hoped that she had got plenty of sleep. Over the past week since they been there, she and Vejita were going at it like cats and dogs late at night.

The other Saiyan prince finally had enough and told them that they either stop bitchin' at each other or separate because their constant bickering was keeping his mate awake. So, Vejita left and went to the guest room next to Gokuu's

It's funny how things workout sometimes. For some time now, the older demi- Saiyan had a feeling that this was going to happen.

"Hey Trunks! I'm almost ready" Bulma said as she cracked opened the door revealing mirrored sky blue eyes and long lavender air.

"Okay, Mom just meet us downstairs" Mirai replied before heading to his father's room.

Again he knocked on the door waiting to see if his father would answer, which he didn't. Mirai cautiously opened it He found Vejita in the middle of his room doing single arm upside down push-ups. The royal didn't halt in his exercises when his son entered his domain.

"What do you want boy?" He huffed out.

"I came to tell you that we're downstairs. Everyone's here for the party"

Vejita stopped. He got up off the floor to look at his son while wiping away tons of sweat with the towel that was laying next to his ½ gallon bottle of water. "I'm not going so get lost"

"Awe come-on Dad. Wouldn't you love to see the shock expressions on everyone's face at seeing two of you?" Trunks said ignoring his father's rude comment.

That reply must have struck a cord. "I'll be down in 15 minutes." Mirai left smiling. He couldn't wait.

Gokuu was already outside with a mountain of food in front of him eating non-stop. Piccolo watched his 'friend' with some interest noticing that the brawny male seemed older in appearance. The Namek also noticed that the Earth raised Saiyan didn't posses a tail, which was something that Piccolo felt as odd. He wanted to see what other surprises were in store for the day.

Vejita made his presence known and sat next to Goku without even thinking about it. The gang carried on chatting away until Yamcha decided that he didn't get enough abuse from the wrathful Saiyan prince. The Z fighter had way too much to drink along with his so-called dated.

Gokuu and Vejita smelled the alcohol rolling off of them. Gokuu slowed down eating as the strong substance began to turn his stomach.

"So, you two must be the gay guys that Yamcha told me about. He didn't tell me that you were cute as well." The blonde said.

Gokuu spat out his soft drink choking slightly from the comment. Vejita growled ignoring the airhead. He came to the realization the blondes were dumb especially after living with Bulma's mother, she proven that fact countless of times. Obvious, this Yamcha had something against the Saiyans in this timeline being together.

"What's the matter Veggie-head? Too ashamed to acknowledge the fact that you're sleeping with another guy" Yamcha said receiving giggles from his girl.

Gokuu was about to get up and leave to avoid any type of confrontation, when a strong iron hand clamped down on his knee preventing his escape. He knew what Vejita was about to do and he didn't want to be in the middle of it. The prince had a way with words. To be honest Vejita sometimes had no tact.

Vejita casted them his famous smirk. "I really wouldn't know about that human but I'm quite sure that it I was sleeping with Kakarott, he would be a better fuck than your bleached blonde bitch"

"How dare you say something like that about a lady" The girl wailed.

Vejita smirked even more. "A female, yes. A lady, no. Tell me weakling, how much did you have to pay her for her services for today?"

"What?! I don't have to pay anyone anything!" Yamcha yelled in defense.

"Come now. I can smell about five different males on her."

Gokuu was still trying to get away but the prince held him firmly in place. Vejita chuckled a bit. "At least with Kakarott, I wouldn't have to worry about him cheating on me."

Yamcha was turning red. He couldn't believe what this bastard was saying to him. "Beside that the woman--"

"You leave Bulma out of this! You didn't deserve her! She only wanted you, you cold blooded murderer!" Yamcha yelled, sending his chair flying out from behind him.

"Hai, that's right she did want me and she got me, because she got tired of your lies and cheating"

Chi-Chi and Bulma were walking outside when they heard all the commotion. They decided to watch the fireworks from the kitchen window. Vejita was still seated so he wasn't going to waste his energy on blasting Yamcha to HFIL but the royal was going to belittle him in front of everyone.

"Look Yamcha maybe it's best that you leave" Piccolo said.

Yamcha looked around as all eyes were on him. "Nah, I'm cool Piccolo"

"It's a good thing that you decided to keep your big mouth shut human or else Vejita would have pounded you into the ground"

All eyes turned at the familiar voice but it couldn't be, could it? Vegeta was sitting in front of them. The group looked back at the small male and then back to the other one. Sure enough the Saiyan prince was standing just a few feet away from the food tables with his long auburn tail wrapped around Goku's wrist.

"Alright! What the Hell is going on?!" Yamcha's girl questioned.

Laughter broke out when Mirai came out of the house. "Oh! This was definitely a Kodak moment. You should have seen the look on everyone's face. It was priceless"

Gohan, Videl, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, 18, Yamcha, and Piccolo eyes bounced back and forth between the Saiyan princes and Sons. They couldn't believe it. Master Roshi was passed out sleep in one of the lawn chairs with a girlie magazine on his head so he missed everything and Puar and Turtle where trying to keep Oolong from hitting on Yamcha's date so they weren't paying much attention to what was happening either.

"Mirai when did you arrive back here?" Piccolo asked after finding his tongue. He was going to have to talk with Dende. It seems that the young guardian of the Earth was slacking off a bit. He must have known that that they were here.

"For about a week"

"We should have guessed. Vejita was just waaayy to calm for my liking" Krillin said.

"And you decided to surprise us by bringing Vejita and Gokku?" Tien said.

"Yeah, well they kinda got talked into coming" Mirai replied.

"By whom?" Ties asked.

"By me"

That voice! It couldn't be? Oh, but it was. Even though she looked older it was the same Bulma Briefs. Yamcha jumped up running to her but Vejita blocked his path.

"Out of my way Veggie!"

"Get a life. You managed to hurt Bulma by lying and you will not do the same with this one" Vejita threaten baring sharp fangs letting him know that he wasn't playing around this time.

A few nights ago Chibi Trunks and Goten told the whole story to Vejita about how the present Bulma died and needless to say he wasn't happy. He was going to make sure that that doesn't happen again. He was just glad that it didn't effect his timeline or else M. Bulma would not exist.

Vejita recalled the conversation that he had with Bulma about going back in time to visit. She kept telling him that something was wrong, she could feel that something bad was going to happen and she was right. The present Bulma's death somehow managed to cause a shift thus creating a totally different timeline.

The gang got up and greeted the future Bulma with hugs and kisses. After things settled down and Vejita was no longer interested in taunting Yamcha or his date, the party turned out to be a very enjoyable.

TBC

A/N: So, the party was not a total loss. Too bad Vejita didn't kick Yamcha's butt to the next dimension but I think that he was having way too much fun by talking about him. What do you think? What's going to happen now that the moon is out? Vegeta's already restless and nothing is fazing the other Saiyans. Oh well maybe the prince is going through mid-life crisis or something. Stay tune for part b and find out. Tell me your thoughts and any comments that you may have

Nemesis


	7. Ch7 Party Night

03.21.Mar

A Caged Soul

Chapter 7: Party night

Pairings: G/V

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Warning: This is about a m/m relationship if you have a problem with it then I suggest that you go elsewhere.

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update but I've just giving birth and I'm still a little worn out. For those who don't know: I had a baby girl named Savannah. She was 6lbs13oz.

J-Chan: Loved the review! Yes, I thought that it would be nice for one of the Trunks' to be straight. After all I think he's a cutie either way :-)

Kewla: You'll get your answer in this chapter!

I would also like to thank everyone for the fantastic reviews Enough of my endless chatter on with the story. Enjoy!

The party went so well that Capsule Corp. had a few additional guests staying the night, not that anyone minded of course. Mrs. Briefs welcomed the extra company. It had been awhile since she had a house full of people well since her husband and daughter's funeral but that was something different.

Vegeta took Goku out for the evening. This was the first time in weeks that the larger male was able to do anything considering the fact that morning sickness had made his life a complete and utter nightmare. The prince led his mate to a secluded mountain area where it was quiet.

The main reason why the royal brought his lover out here was so that they could go oozaru. Goku wouldn't be as tired in his altered form, which was good because what Vegeta had in mind Goku was going to need his all of his strength.

Plus by Goku being in his transformed state it wouldn't effect the baby to romp around a little and tear up some things.

Not far a way

Soundless footsteps suddenly stopped in of the wide-open grass field. The boarders were line with trees that seemed to caress the blanket of stars that filled the night sky.

Gokuu managed to convince Vejita into coming with him where they could 'talk' but the Earth raised Saiyan had other things in mind that wouldn't involve talking. Well, maybe a little bit of talking but not a whole lot.

"Alright Kakarott this is as far as I will go. Now tell me why you brought me out in the middle of nowhere?"

Gokuu looked down at the prince. He wasn't very good at expressing his feelings but he wanted Vejita to know how he felt.

whatever happens, don't let go of my hand

"I need to know how you feel about me?" Gokuu suddenly spoke-up.

Oh, crap! Vejita froze dead in his tracks. He wasn't expecting Gokuu to be this straight forward. Actually, he was doing his best to avoid him. He was going to go with his first reaction and evade the question but then he would have to deal with this situation later, so he might as well get it over with.

"I'm not going to lie to you Kakarott. Despite the fact that we've ended up on Earth, we still managed to have feelings for each other" Gokuu listened.

He didn't want to interrupt Vejita when he was talking. The prince was so reserved that he spoke only when it was necessary.

"My Father had arranged for us to mate, but after I left with Frieza and you were sent here, I thought that I would never see you again but as it turned out I did. In that short amount of time that we spent together I fell in love with you"

Gokuu was shocked beyond belief. He barely had any memory of living on Vegetasei but a few flashes would come through in his dreams.

Some were of him and the prince when they were younger sharing a kiss or holding hands walking through a magnificent garden. He had always felt something for the older Saiyan but never in his life that he dreamed that it would be them being betrothed.

It was only a matter of time before the hand of Fate reached out and closed the gap between the last full-blooded Saiyans. Gokuu knew that after tonight there would be no turning back.

.consumed with everything that's been goin' on

"Jita, I want to be with you" Gokuu admitted finally.

The ouji smirked. "Very well Kakarott and since tonight is a full moon we can go ahead and perform the mating ritual." Vejita walked up to the other male.

"no" Gokuu quietly said.

"What do you mean 'no'? What kind of game are you playing Kakarott?" Vejita was searching the other Saiyan's eyes for any signs of a trick.

The large male shook his head and wrapped his arms around the royal. "No, games Jita. I don't wanna fight you for dominance"

"But Kakarott--" Gokuu put his hand up to silence his soon-to-be mate.

"I know that I would win but I don't want to have that type of superiority over you. You can be dominant"

Vejita stared wide-eyed at the other Saiyan, unbelieving what he was hearing. "Kakarott, you realize what you are giving up?" Vejita asked making sure that Gokuu knew what he was getting into.

"Hai" He answered and wrapped his arms around the smaller male.

Vejita took charged and reached up pressing his lips against his mate's. His tongue passed over closed lips requesting entry. Gokuu was already lost in a mind filled haze as their tongues tangled with each other.

The moon was high shining brightly down on the couple. Faint growls and roars could be heard in the far off distance but neither male paid any attention to that. Vejita traced his tongue across the smooth plains of Gokuu's jaw following the contour of his neck.

He stopped momentarily to feel the pulsating vein that would soon give way to them being bonded. Vejita continued on his journey pausing briefly to dispose of the orange and blue material that was blocking his path.

He took his time exploring his mate's well-toned body. Gokuu was holding his breath as Vejita nipped and licked and fondled his harden nipples. Stars danced around him as his prince made his way down to his intended target.

"Oh, Kami Jita" Gokuu barely choked out. His skin was on fire despite the slight breeze that rustled the trees around them.

After all this time the Earth raised Saiyan was finally getting what he wanted. At least he didn't have to fight Vejita for dominance, because either way it went Goku had control over the older Saiyan whether he knew it or not.

TBC

A/N: My, oh my! Looks like Gokuu chose to be the submissive one. They have yet to realize the approaching power. Do you think that that will realize it in time before it arrives? I hope so. Stay tuned and find out. Well, tell me your thoughts and any questions that you might have

lyrics Whatever Happens by Michael Jackson

Nemesis


	8. Ch8 Evil descends

03.24.Mar  
  
A Caged Soul  
  
Chapter 7: Evil Descends  
  
Pairings: G/V  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them  
  
Warnings: This is about a m/m relationship if you have a problem with it then I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
Notes: I would like to thank everyone for the fabulous reviews and encouragement through my 'maternity leave'. I'm actually suppose to be in bed resting but let me tell you, I'm tired of laying in bed doped-up on all kinds of meds. So, I figure that I may as well update since I can't move around to do anything else ^_~  
  
~J-Chan: Congrads! On your new little sister. I think that the name was lovely that was chosen and besides I learned a while back that the names that are picked are picked for a reason. So, don't be too hard on yourself about your chosen name ^_~ Hey it could be worse, my dad wanted to name me after his mom {my God rest her soul} and trust me 'Loula Mae' is not something that I would have like to go through life with ^_~  
  
~V: Hai! Everything would be confusing if you're not getting enough sleep {shake index finger at} Yup, everything is fine and dandy except for the approaching power. Man, read on and see what happens. Loved the last chapter of 'It's Your Love' *pleeeasse* update soon ^_~  
  
~Kewla: You know I will never grow tired of reading your reviews ^_~ I knew that everyone would be happy with the decision that Gokuu made. I almost made him the dominant male but changed my mind at the last minute. Oh, yeah that approaching power? It seems that you and V are going to have read on to find out what's going to happen ^_~  
  
Now, enough of my endless chatter, on with the story. Enjoy!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
It had been a couple of days since the Saiyan royal claimed him, and Gokuu had been walking around with his head in the clouds the entire time. Every time someone would talk to him he always had a dreamy far away look to his face with stars dancing in his soft obsidian orbs.  
  
Vejita never said a word. He would just 'hn' and leave to train. Go figure, Vejita was never a Saiyan of many words but obviously he was a man of action that was evident by the schoolgirls looks Gokuu keeps giving off and that the brawny warrior would always wake-up past 9am instead of his usual seven-thirty.  
  
Trunks and Goten were now mated too. It seems that the lavender haired prince couldn't resist the effects of the full moon, which took Goten totally by surprise. Now, what really had everyone worried was the fact that not only could Goku and Vegeta go stark raving ape but the other Saiyans could do it as well.  
  
Poor Gohan since he was married to a human and not mated to a Saiyan, the only way for his tail to come back was if he wished for the extra limb. It took Trunks and Goten awhile to get use having the furry length. It was a good thing that it was summer break. Goten was having a hard time trying to focus on some of his summer activities because of Trunks' tail.  
  
The young prince's tail had the most unusual coloring. Instead of it being either black or purple it was a combination of reddish-black with purple highlights. Goten was seduce by long appendage.  
  
Mirai still couldn't get over that his younger self was in love and mated no less with another boy. Back home he had a girlfriend that everyone adores including his father. Bulma even made the remark about that it's time for him to start putting out grand kids.  
  
Vejita also shot back that that the boy was too goddamn shy to get that close to any girl to produce brats.  
  
Mirai rolled his eyes trying to get the image out of his mind about babies and diapers. He *still* wasn't ready for that type of responsibility. Although, he did wonder about how Chibi and Goten were going to start a family considering that they're both males.  
  
Apparently, Vejita haven't fully explained to him about the 'R'-gene. Oh, yeah Gokuu was quite capable of getting pregnant as well.  
  
It was also no surprise when his father told him and Bulma that he was now bonded and mated to Gokuu. Bulma cried for half the day but got over it when she realized that they never really loved each other. Maybe that was why they remained best friends instead of lovers.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Vegeta and Gokuu somehow got wrangled into taking Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Bra to mall. Mirai, Chibi, and Goten flew off to Master Roshi's to visit the old Turtle hermit, and from there they were going to the Lookout to see what kind of devilment that they could get into.  
  
Vejita made sure that he wasn't around when the woman and harpy was out stalking Capsule Corp. for potential bag carriers. The Saiyan prince had had it up to his widow's peak with Bulma and her shopping.  
  
He was on 'vacation' and didn't want to see a freakin' mall no time soon, so he hid out in the gravity room until they were gone.  
  
The short male finally came out for a break when he spotted Goku sitting underneath a large tree resting. Goku opened one dark eye when he felt the royal standing in front of him.  
  
"Hey, Vejita! Done training for the day?" Goku greeted while rubbing the small swell of his tummy.  
  
"Hn. Kakarott, what made you decide to become the submissive mate?"  
  
"I just didn't want the responsibility of being Vegeta's protector. I've protected everyone all my life even strangers that I didn't know, and now this was my opportunity to have someone shoulder that load. Even though I could have easily beaten Geta, I wanted him to take care of me" Goku answered truthfully.  
  
Vejita was about to make a comment when he felt a familiar power level. Goku also felt it. He stood up next to Vejita waiting for the power to descend.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
The titanic circular ship landed in a heavily populated area near the compound. On the bridge four sets of eyes viewed the Saiyans with interest.  
  
"My Lord, isn't the Prince Vegeta?" Sauza asked.  
  
"Yes. It seems that Fate has smiled down on me once again. Father would actually know what to do with him [ 1 ]. Now, go and fetch them both. Vegeta was the main reason why my foolhardy brother went chasing after those stupid Dragonballs on Namek."  
  
The trio of guards left to gather their overdue guests.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Vejita turned to the tall Saiyan. Goku was already positioned into his customary fighting stance.  
  
"Kakarott you are in no condition to fight. You need to contact Vegeta and tell him to get his ass back here on the double." Vejita ordered not wasting any time as the ship's doors opened.  
  
"I-I can't" Goku was a little embarrassed that he didn't fully develop his telepathy.  
  
"WHAT?!? Why the Hell not?!" Vejita was not happy with the present Goku's answer.  
  
"Well, uh Vegeta never really got around to teaching me. I was already pregnant before he had a chance to help me with it and that's when my morning sickness made it impossible"  
  
The ouji stared in shock at his lover's counterpart. "I don't believe this fuckin' shit" Vejita was floored.  
  
He couldn't contact Gokuu for the mere fact that their uninvited guests had arrived and he didn't want to get sidetrack by mentally talking to his mate. Sometimes Gokuu tend to make Vejita forget what he wanted to talk to him about.  
  
That's right! Vejita was whipped but he wasn't going to admit that to no one.  
  
Before either Saiyan could say anything one of the guards pulled out a weapon.  
  
A faint shot was fired.  
  
"KAKAROTT!!! LOOK OUT!!!" Vejita shoved the large male out the way but not before he was hit.  
  
"VEJITA!" Goku called out as the blue-blooded Saiyan fell over on him. The royal didn't answer. Vejita was out cold.  
  
"Oh, Kami! Vejita wake-up---" Goku was patting him on the face then he felt something sharp hit him in the back then everything faded from view.  
  
The group of guards laughed. "That was too easy," Maze said.  
  
"Yeah, those monkeys didn't know what hit them." Doore replied.  
  
"Maze. Doore. Stop your chattering and get them on board" Sauza ordered.  
  
Maze picked-up Vejita and Doore picked-up Goku and slung them over their shoulders. The guards lifted into the air heading back to the ship. Cooler got two prizes for the price of one.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Considering that it was a weekday the mall was jammed packed with people. Chi-Chi and Bulma were a few paces in front of the mixed match Saiyans with Bra trailing them. Gokuu didn't mind the intermingling with other people since he lived among them all his life but Vegeta was a different story all together.  
  
The prince was feeling miserable, for the life of him he couldn't figure out how in the Hell he let Bulma talk him into going to the mall. This was the last place on Earth that he wanted to be caught dead in. This place was for his son and boyfriend.  
  
Vegeta was about to make a rude comment about being around these weak humans when he felt his mate's energy signature drop.  
  
He grabbed Gokuu's arm to keep from falling over. "Teleport us back to Capsule Corp. immediately Kakarott."  
  
Gokuu saw the worried look in his steel black eyes. He also felt the sudden change in Vejita's ki. Without telling the girls good-bye, Gokuu IT them back to the compound.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
The ice lizard peered closely at his precious prize. A smile appeared on his dark purple lips as the silver bands were being snapped on the Saiyans large wrists.  
  
The short alien doctor finished the necessary test on both males. Cooler wasn't taking any chances if they were carrying any type of diseases that could prove fatal to his health.  
  
"Report" The Overload demanded. He stared intently at Goku. Marvelous, the monkey had a body like a god.  
  
"My Lord. The tests were all negative. However, we did find something highly unusual with the big one Sire" the doctor said.  
  
"Really? Tell me"  
  
"Well, Sire. He's pregnant"  
  
Cooler's eyes widen at the information, but remained quiet as the doctor continued with his report.  
  
"And from the DNA testing it's his." The doctor concluded pointing a wrinkled finger toward Vejita.  
  
This was not in his plans. Not only was his brother's murderer was with child but mated to the monkey that caused all this grief.  
  
From what Cooler knew about Saiyan mated pairs, which was very little, was that they couldn't be separated. If that happened, one or both would die and that was a risk he wasn't about to take.  
  
He wanted Goku alive and since he couldn't ship the Saiyan prince off he was going to have to think of something else on what to do with him. For now he'll keep the couple together.  
  
"Make sure that the prince is fitted with wrists bands. We wouldn't want him doing anything foolish" The lizard said before walking out of the medical lab.  
  
What the ice Lord didn't know that the Saiyans he captured was not a mated pair or the tremendous power that the royal heir of Vegetasei welds.  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N: Oops! Looks like Cooler got the wrong prince.  
  
[ 1 ] I know that Mirai destroyed King Cold in the series but for my wicked purposes I want him alive ^_~  
  
I know that the chapter was a tad bit short but I wanted to hurry up get the bad guys into play. So, tell me what you think about Vejita and Goku getting captured. What's going to happen when Cooler finds out that they are not mated? Do you think that he will find out?  
  
Dunno, but we'll find out soon, and what about the baby? Goku is about 5 months pregnant, so think about it carefully. Tell me your thoughts and any comment that you may have. I love hearing from you ^_~  
  
Nemesis 


	9. Ch9 A Strange Pair

03.03.Apr  
  
A Caged Soul  
  
Chapter 8: A Strange Pair  
  
Pairings: G/V  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them but if I did you would know  
  
WARNINGS: This is about male/male relationships if you have a problem with that I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
~Christina G: You know I was going to think up another brother but I said no and went with Cooler. Hope that you weren't too disappointed.  
  
~Gokuchan: Thanks for the fabulous review ^_~ I would *love* to read one or all of your stories. I'm always on the look out for yummy yaoi fics. {clap hands for warning praise} You know some people skip the intro but hey I do tell everyone what it's about even in the summary ^_~  
  
~Kewla: Yes, you hit the nail on the head. I'm evil pure and simple ;-P {nods head} Gokuu and Vegeta are not that far behind their captive mates but hey anything *can* happen {makes evil grin} as far as what Vegeta's going to do read on and find out ^_~  
  
~V: Hey, what's up? Email me some time miss chatting w/ cha ^_~ Okay, to answer your question: Can all full-blooded Saiyans go SSJ4? No, only Vejita and Gokuu can ascend to the highest level. Vegeta and Goku can only go as high as SSJ3, and yes the wristbands are Ki dampners. I also agree with you, I don't like the way Cooler is glaring at Goku either. Obviously, the lizard has taken a special interest in our favorite Saiyan in one way or another ^_~  
  
Notes: I hope that I've answered everyone's question if not please let me know ^_~ Enough of my endless chatter on with the story. Enjoy!  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
The Super Saiyans appeared in the back yard of the compound. Both, Vegeta and Gokuu picked up faint scents of three unfamiliar males.  
  
The ouji was not happy about this. His anger began rising just from the mere thought of someone, especially another male, touching his mate. The anger alone was enough to make Gokuu shutter as the heightening of pure rage caused the smaller male to explode into a electrifying aura of gold but soon after that it faded, only to be replaced by the soft glow of crimson.  
  
"kuso!" Gokuu whispered to himself as he stood staring at the Prince of all Saiyans.  
  
Mirai and Trunks followed by Goten rushed out of house. They just returned from the Lookout when they felt the tremendous power surge. They too stared in open shock as Vegeta dropped to his knees. The royal began beating the soft green Earth with his gloved hands.  
  
Sparks of red energy rolled off Vegeta with each strike that he made. Cracks erupted from the sheer force of Vegeta's unforgiving intent. Windows around the compound as well as the surrounding areas shattered into tiny fragments as the royal raised his head and screamed over the loss of his pregnant lover.  
  
This was too much to handle even for the prince. Someone had taken his heart the other part of his soul.  
  
Trunks walked over to his Father. He was little scared at seeing this new ascended level. Bright azure orbs slowly swept over bulked muscles and bare chest. Red fur covered arms even Vegeta's tail was red.  
  
His father's gravity defying mane extended a little further up. Long black tendrils graced each shoulder but what shook up Trunks were those eyes. Vegeta's eyes were no longer the hard cold teal but unmoving menacing charcoal with a icy yellow hue surrounding the pupils outlined in blood red.  
  
"Uh, Father---"  
  
"Stay back boy unless you want me to unleash my anger on you!" Vegeta breathless warned.  
  
Trunks' knew not to press his luck and cautiously backed away. Gokuu approached the newly ascended prince. He gently touched his shoulder.  
  
"Vegeta, you gotta get a grip. We have to figure out what's going on," Gokuu said.  
  
The ouji blankly stared at nothing as the younger Saiyan's words seeped in. Vegeta needed to get a hold of what little senses that he had left or he would be useless in trying to find Goku. He inhaled deeply pausing for a moment and exhaling. In doing so he dropped out of SSJ4, which he didn't even noticed that he had achieved.  
  
"Kakarott go back to the mall and get Bulma and Chi-Chi. Obviously, whoever grabbed them took them by surprised." Vegeta said gaining some control over his breathing.  
  
"I don't understand how could someone catch Jita with his guard down? How are we going to find them?" Gokuu asked. Both ignored the demi-Saiyans.  
  
"We'll worry about that later just go and fetch the females"  
  
Gokuu faded in front of Vegeta. The prince carefully walked around the area where he detected his mate last. Not far from the tree he spotted a tranquilizer dart. Vegeta bared sharp fangs. His anger rising again. It seems that the enemy wanted both Saiyans alive.  
  
He suddenly ceased in his ranting as he cursed himself fifty thousand times over for not helping Goku with his telepathy. Now, Vegeta would have to wait until the other baka gets back to see if he could communicate with Vejita.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Bright lights invaded the Saiyan prince's deep sleep. Vejita woke-up only to have the room fade in and out of focus. The drugs that was used to keep him sedate was reeking havoc on his system. He leaned over the side of the bed to throw-up in the near-by trash bin.  
  
Once he was finished he flopped back down on the bed and fell back to sleep. He couldn't stay awake as long as that crap was circulating in his body. Hopefully, the next time he wakes-up that he would be feeling a little bit better.  
  
Across the room on another bed was Goku. He was pretty much in the same condition as Vejita. He couldn't hold in whatever his captors injected into him. He placed his large hands over his tummy to make sure that his baby was okay. After a few tense moments the tiny being moved letting it's Mother know that everything was fine.  
  
Goku breathe a sigh of relief. He weakly climbed off the bed and shakily made his way to the prince. He nudged Vejita a few times before he saw glazed over onyx orbs. Immediately the prince grabbed onto him and hauled the large warrior on top of him.  
  
/GOOD GRIEF! This wasn't suppose to happen/ Goku was totally mortified. Even though Vejita smelt like Vegeta and looked like Vegeta, he wasn't *his* Vegeta.  
  
"Vejita, snap out of it" Goku pleaded.  
  
The royal smirked. "What's the matter Kakarott? Scared to be this close to me?"  
  
"Vejita this is not funny. Let me go" Goku requested then as an after thought he added, "Please"  
  
"No! Listen baka. Whoever captured us wanted us alive and they left us together. They know something about us. My only guess would be that they think we're mated." Vejita whispered but Goku heard every word.  
  
Goku's expressive windows expended to the size of dinner plates as the grime realization of what Vejita said slapped him in the face. His day was going from bad to worse. Not only did he get captured, which he's quite sure that the arrogant prince will blame him for, but he now has to pretend to be mated to the short tempered Saiyan. Could things get any more complicated?  
  
"Well, I see that you two have finally woken-up?"  
  
The full-blooded Saiyans turned to see that their worse nightmare walked through the door.  
  
/Frieza? But he's dead/ Goku thought as Vejita tighten his hold around him.  
  
It seems that their situation just gotten a lot worse.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Capsule Corp. was in a state of utter chaos. Chi-Chi was frantically trying to get whatever the Saiyan Z warriors need for their trip. Vegeta had sent the boys to Korin's for Senzu beans while Bulma and Mirai worked round the clock to get Vegeta's ship into top flying condition. Gokuu in the meantime had been trying desperately to contact Vejita.  
  
A day and a half had passed and Vegeta was getting more concerned with each passing minute. He didn't know who took his mate or counterpart for that matter why. Bulma was still running tests on the dart to see if that would give them any possible leads. The blue haired genius also did a full analysis of the damage that was done by the aircraft that landed next to the compound.  
  
Gohan and Videl volunteered to search for the Dragonballs to wish back those who were killed by the ship and to repair the damage that was made. The only question that remained was where was the unlikely mix-matched Saiyans.  
  
Vegeta knocked, it was more like bang, on Gokuu's bedroom door to find out if the brawny male had any success contacting his captured mate.  
  
"Hey, Vegeta!" Gokuu greeted.  
  
It was just sickening how much this blockhead and the other Kakarott was so similar.  
  
Gokuu sat down on his bed looking at the younger version of his lover. He waited patiently for Vegeta to say something.  
  
"Kakarott, did you get in touch with Vejita?"  
  
Gokuu shook his head. "He must be unconscious"  
  
Vegeta just gritted his teeth. This was not the answer that he wanted to hear. He turned to leave.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"Don't Kakarott. Don't stand there and try to tell me that you know how I feel because you don't"  
  
"I do know how you feel because my mate was taken too"  
  
Vegeta turned back to face the larger male. "Hai, but your mate is not 5 months pregnant" He said and quietly left Gokuu in his room to think about what he just said.  
  
/We will find them/ He thought because Kami only knows what Vegeta would do if anything happened to Goku and his unborn baby. Gokuu could only imagine that if it was the other way around my Kami have mercy on his enemies because unforetold destruction would be fall them.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
They stared wide-eyed and unbelieving at the creature in front of them.  
  
"Don't all speak at once. I bet you're wondering why you're doing here?" Cooler said as he approached them. He took hold of Goku forcing him to his feet.  
  
"LET HIM GO FRIEZA!" Vejita growled as his came to a sitting position and standing. Goku might not be his mate but he would be damn if he would let any thing happen to the pregnant male.  
  
"Are you blind? This is Lord Cooler, Frieza's brother" Another voice sounded in the room. The prince stared at the punk haircut blonde with blue- greenish skin.  
  
"I really don't give a flyin' fuck. He can be the president of the United States for all I care for" Vejita snapped but he had to admit that the resemblance was uncanny.  
  
"Well, you should. You see your mate here is going to pay for killing my brother and I think I'll start off by killing your unborn child." Cooler said.  
  
"Please don't" Goku begged. He was struggling against the tyrant's icy grip.  
  
Cooler place his hand over Goku's stomach getting ready to fire a energy blast when the other Saiyan snarled charging the unsuspecting Changeling.  
  
"WHAT THE F---?" Cooler yelled releasing Goku as Sauza tried to contain the enraged prince.  
  
Sauza was kicked into the wall. On his way down he spotted the tranquilizing gun. Vejita quickly turned on the lizard getting ready to send him to the next dimension when he felt something jab him in the arm. He looked back to see the guard reloading the same weapon that was use to capture him and Goku, but before another round was fired the Saiyan prince went down.  
  
Goku scrambled to get to him. "Wake-up Vejita" Goku tenderly requested.  
  
Cooler was still recovering from the sudden attack. "Sauza, why isn't that monkey fitted for bands?"  
  
Just then the doctor walked in. "Oh, my???"  
  
Cooler's tempered flared. "I have no time fore slip-ups and seeing that you're the only one that knows a little something about Saiyan biology I'll let this pass this time. Next time I won't be as forgiving."  
  
The scared doctor just nodded his head not saying a word and immediately snapped the sliver bands on the prince's wrists. Hopefully this set won't explode like that last pair. After a few tense moments the bands held. It was a good thing too because the doctor wouldn't know how to explain the reason for having another pair made.  
  
~*~  
  
Once again the Saiyan royal found his self throwing-up but this time into a bucket that was place beside the bed. Vejita gingerly sat-up and glanced around the room. He noticed that he was no longer in the medical lab but in a regular room. He looked over his shoulder to see Goku sleeping next to him.  
  
He went to the other side of the bed. Vejita place his hand carefully over the other male's stomach and searched for any sings of life. He smiled a real smile when he picked-up the energy signature.  
  
Soft pools of black ink fluttered opened from the gentle touch.  
  
"Kakarott when was the last time you've eaten something?" Vejita asked.  
  
The prince was a little worried about Goku. The Earth raised Saiyan's eyes were bloodshot and swollen. His face was a little wan.  
  
"Um, I think it was when I had woken-up the day we got captured." He replied.  
  
Vejita's mouth fell opened. He took a minute to calculate the time. /That was pause almOST two days ago!/ He stood up looking around the room. Vejita looked up into one of the camera's that was monitoring them.  
  
"Hey! If you assholes haven't forgot, my mate's pregnant and hasn't eaten since you bastards brought us here. I suggest that you bring him something before I get real nasty." Vejita sprouted off.  
  
He waited about ten minutes before someone pushed in a cart full of food. As soon as the door slid opened and the guard walked in Vejita made his move. He grabbed the alien by the cuff of his armor and threw him against the wall and held him there while he told him his list of necessities.  
  
"Listen very carefully you little rodent. Just because Cooler has somehow manage to suppress my power doesn't mean that I'm not dangerous. I can still snap your neck and not think twice about it. I know that that ice freak has a tailor on board, so save me the trouble of sending you and a half dozen of others to the next dimension and just send him down here. My mate require some special clothing."  
  
With that Vejita dropped the petrified guard. "Oh and by the way you need to send in two more carts." Apparently, they didn't take into account that full-grown Saiyan males ate three times as much as any other being.  
  
He took the first round of food over to Goku. He helped the gentle Saiyan to the small eating table and place several dishes on front of him. Goku really had no desire to consume anything.  
  
"Eat something baka"  
  
The larger male shook his head.  
  
"Well, if you won't eat for yourself at least eat for the baby."  
  
And like clockwork Goku nibbled on some food while Vejita sat next to him making sure that he ate everything. Well, that came to a screeching halt when all of sudden he heard-  
  
::VEJITA!!! ARE YOU AWAKE!!!::  
  
The prince nearly fell out of his chair when heard his lover's mental call. Goku peeked at the royal. "Vejita, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. Just finish eating and I'll tell you later." He answered.  
  
::What took you so long baka?:: The prince leaned back in his chair, folded his arms over his compact chest and lowered his head.  
  
~*~  
  
The guard kneeled before the Changeling and explained what had happened and what the Saiyan prince had demanded. Cooler closed his red eyes listening. He just knew that that monkey was going to be a pain in his backside.  
  
"Give the over grown primate what he wants"  
  
The guard bowed and left.  
  
"But Lord Cooler, you can't be serious?" Sauza blurted out.  
  
Cooler's eyes remained closed. He flicked his thick purple tail on the smooth light blue tile beneath his throne. "The prince has somehow managed to get around the energy bands. I don't want that monkey causing any unnecessary trouble. Beside, I'm more interested in the other one."  
  
"Uh, the one that calls himself Goku?"  
  
"Hai, him. The prince is very protective of him. Tread carefully around him when Vegeta's near-by. No telling what that fur ball is capable of doing" The lizard finally opened his eyes. "Set a course for home. 'Bout time we get there I'm sure that I will have a fitting 'punishment' for our guests."  
  
"Yes, My Lord. Maze you heard. Set a course for home" Sauza repeated.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
The faces around the dinner table were a sad sight to behold. Goten was practically sitting in Trunks' lap with his dark tail wrapped around him and Mirai just stared at his food picking at it wondering what his dad and Gokuu were talking about.  
  
Chi-Chi and Bulma kept themselves busy by keeping the food coming for the Saiyan group. Even Piccolo showed up once Dende had informed him of his friend's capture. Vegeta stood leaning against one of the counters in the kitchen waiting for Gokuu to tell him what's going on.  
  
Everyone noticed that Vegeta had been a little more withdrawn than usual as well as not eating. He even slowed down in his training. They guessed that it was from Goku not being around but they couldn't be more wrong. Even though they were a little ways apart they were already feeling the effects of being separated.  
  
The ouji knew that they needed to find Goku and the other Vejita before it was too late.  
  
"Well, guys it seems that Frieza has an older brother." Gokuu started.  
  
"Did you know about this boy?" Vegeta looked up at that announcement directing his hard stare at Mirai.  
  
"No. As far as I knew it was just Frieza" He answered.  
  
"Anyway, the brother name is Cooler and he took me or rather the present me for killing Frieza. Jita's not sure why the crackpot took him but he's pretty sure that it had something to do with when we went to Namek."  
  
"Humph. This Cooler mistook my future self for me. This is just fuckin' great" Vegeta was about to go off but Gokuu wasn't finished.  
  
"Uh, that's not all. Jita also told me that Goku is refusing to eat"  
  
Worried eyes glanced at the Saiyan royal. "Wherever Cooler is taking them they're getting farther away. Kakarott is a little bit more sensitive to our bond because he's pregnant. Don't worry you will start having a similar feeling as well."  
  
"But Gokuu why don't you IT over to them" Goten asked.  
  
"I wish that I can but they're to far for me to do so. I got a headache just trying to maintain the link with Jita. I'm sorry"  
  
"Not only that we don't know what type of situation that they're in and I do not want Kakarott being transported over a great distance. If it was that simple he could have did that when they first got captured." Vegeta said.  
  
"Did you get everything that we need woman?"  
  
"MY NAME IS BULMA! YOU JERK!" Some things just never change.  
  
"I know" Vegeta smirked.  
  
Bulma blinked. She smacked herself on the forehead. She fell right into that.  
  
"We can leave whenever you're ready Veggie-head"  
  
"We??? You're not going"  
  
"Oh, yes I am"  
  
"No, you're not and that's final" Vegeta was ready to strangle her.  
  
"You need me to go Ge. Even though Trunks can help with repairs he can only do minor stuff. If anything major should break down he wouldn't be able to fix it and then you would be S.O.L."  
  
Vegeta gritted his teeth together. The woman was right as always which burned him up to no end. He knew that his future son was smart like him mom but he spent the majority of his time training or had his purple head in a book.  
  
"Fine but if anything happens don't say that I didn't warn you" Vegeta conceded.  
  
"I'm not worried about that. I just want Goku and Vejita back safe and sound," Bulma admitted.  
  
It was settled that they were leaving as soon as they were finished with dinner. Vegeta didn't want to wait another minute. He wanted to find Goku as quickly as possible. The longer they waited the more likelihood they would lose them and that was something he didn't want to happen.  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N: Whoa, talk about being stuck in the middle of nowhere with your worst enemy. Okay, Goku and Vejita are posing as a mated couple, will they be able to keep up the charade or will they get caught before help arrives? Tell me your thoughts and any questions that you might have.  
  
Nemesis 


	10. Ch10 And when the nightingale sings

A Caged Soul  
Chapter 9: And when the nightingale sings  
Pairing: Kakarott/Vegeta  
Disclaimer: I don't own so don't ask  
WARNING: This is about male pregnancy and male/male relationships. Not your cup of tea? Please hit the back key.

Notes: Hello everyone! I must apologize for taking such a long time to update. I had the worse case of writer's block due to some personal problems and having another baby. I'm working on trying to complete my unfinished fics because I have some new ones in the works and I don't want to start on anything new until my other stuff is completed first.

I hope everyone will be pleased with this long awaited updated.

* * *

_I would like to say thank you to: Kewla, Vilranda, OnsenSong, Anny, MiraiGee-Chan, elli, pannybaby123, animegurl088, Lovekakrot, Shadow Dweller-we are all n..., GogetaJr,kate , Christina G., and to those who have read and didn't review, thank you for reading thus far. I hoped you enjoyed it._

* * *

Also hail to the Pixelgoddess for making me look good. Any mistakes after she has done her job are mine.

/ Thoughts /  
: Telepathy :

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

It was a little past midnight by earth's standard time when Goku woke-up to pace the floor.

For some reason, the baby chose to be active late at night. Goku silently roamed around the spacious room hoping the baby would settle down without much trouble since he didn't want to disturb Vejita. The Saiyan prince had been a little grumpy of late and he didn't want to make it worse by adding late night roaming to his list of complaints.

Unfortunately, the baby wasn't cooperating with Goku's plans. The gentle Saiyan sighed and rubbed his stomach.

_Oto no nai mahiru  
Kaze wa tada akarui  
Sukoshi nemutasou ni  
Hanabira ga yureta _

Nani ge nai kno omoi  
Nee, hito wa donna kotoba de  
Yondeiru no…

Goku sung the soft melody while stroking his tummy. As he continued with the calming tune, the movements of the baby slowed down until Goku no longer felt like he was being kicked from the inside out.

He climbed back into bed, wishing that it was _his_ mate was lying beside him. Usually when the baby was riled like this Vegeta would place his hand over the swell of Goku's stomach and raise his energy a little. After a few seconds the baby would calm down, letting him get some rest.

The earth raised Saiyan softly sighed again and closed his eyes, praying to Kami a miracle would happen to get him and Vejita out of this mess.

oOoOoOo

In the monitoring room on board Cooler's ship, Sauza studied the singing monkey. He felt strangely drawn to the sound. He hadn't realized before what a pleasant voice the Saiyan had and began to determine the best method of taking advantage of this previously unknown talent.

Perhaps Lord Cooler could profit from this little venture. After all, he didn't want to kill the over-grown primate; why not put the animal to good use?

The guard smiled as he left the viewing room to inform his master of his findings.

oOoOoOo

Goku barely slept, tossing and turning through most of the night. Finally, toward the morning hours or what seemed to be morning, Vejita draped a strong muscular arm around the young Saiyan and held him close.

Goku settled down and drifted off to sleep. The prince cocked opened an eye to make sure that Goku was indeed asleep. The royal nearly shook his head at the sad state of the most powerful warrior in the universe.

The third-class fighter was going through withdrawal symptoms. It wouldn't be long before he would start feeling it himself. He needed to get them out of here, but that ice rat was monitoring them too closely. Vejita drifted back to sleep as well only to be woken a short time later when guards attempted to haul Goku out of bed. The prince flipped, growling loudly to let the intruders know they just made the biggest mistake of their short, miserable lives.

The sudden rise in his energy was enough to send them scurrying frantically about the room. He grabbed the closest peon to him and with a quick twist of the guard's head he was dead.

Vejita pounced on his next victim, but he wasn't fast enough. Another guard attacked and jabbed him in the neck with a needle. The sedative took only moments to work, kicking in right after Vejita killed the second guard and seriously injured a third.

During the entire time, Goku remained silent, not resisting his guards' handling. He was too tired to put up a fight and he didn't want to risk endangering the baby.

He looked back over his shoulder to see Vejita sprawled out on the plush royal blue carpet as he was escorted out of the room.

oOoOoOo

The leader of the Z fighters stood in the center of Cooler's throne room. The ship was identical to Frieza's. The only difference was that Cooler's ship didn't look like Swiss cheese. Vegeta had managed to blow holes throughout Frieza's ship, which nearly cost him his life, when he was trying to escape from Namek.

Goku watched the Changeling move about the room in its hover chair. He had a strange feeling that he wasn't going to like whatever the ice lord had in mind.

The room felt like an icebox and unfortunately Goku couldn't raise his ki any higher to stay warm because of the silver bands. It seemed Cooler had specifically designed a device that suppressed energy. Now he stood helpless, waiting for the ice-demon to do his worst.

Cooler leapt out of his chair and walked over to earth's protector. He had been up all night thinking about what his lieutenant had told him. He leaned in closer to Goku raking in his appearance – admiring him. The hair on the back of Goku's neck was beginning to stand-up. He didn't like the fact that he was being viewed like a side order of beef.

The Changeling finally spoke. "Do you know why you are here, monkey?" he calmly asked still circling the tall Saiyan.

Goku stared into ruby orbs, trying to hide his concern. "From our brief introduction, it's about taking out your brother. By the end of our fight, he fell apart. I remember he was trying to pull himself back together."

Cooler slapped him across the face, knocking him to the floor. "That was your only warning; no one, and I mean no one, disparages my family and lives."

Goku's heart was starting to beat wildly in his chest. Cooler grabbed him by the throat – lifting him from where he fell. "You, monkey, are something to behold. Since I can't permanently separate you and Vegeta, I have come up with a better idea." Cooler held him only a few inches away from his face.

"Sing for me, little bird."

"Wha?"

"I said sing." Cooler let go of his smooth alabaster skin and he fell to his knees.

"I don't do requests." Goku knew he was treading on dangerous ground but he wasn't about to let this lizard exploit him.

"You don't have a choice." Cooler approached him again. "If you want your child to ever see the light of day you will."

Goku's mouth fell open. He didn't want anything to happen to his baby. This was the first time in his life he felt this helpless.

Minutes ticked by and then the room was filled with the Saiyan's gentle voice.

_Win dain a lotica  
En vai tu ri  
Si lo ta  
Fin dein a loluca en dragu a sei lain  
Va fa-ru les shulai am  
En riga-lint_

The tyrant couldn't believe the talent the Saiyan had; Sauza's description hadn't done him justice. Even he felt trapped in the abyss created by the harmonious magic of his prisoner. What was this feeling? He had no words to describe what was causing his frozen heart to melt, but whatever it was he didn't like it, not in the least. He would not be foolish enough to allow this to happen to him.

"ENOUGH!" Cooler shouted, jolting everyone out of their dream world.

He had the perfect solution to this madness! An enchanting treasure to be added to his vast empire. His very own song bird. "Sauza take him to Monako."

Cooler returned to his chair dismissing everyone.

The blonde led Goku out of the room to an unknown fate.

oOoOoOo

Vejita woke some time later, only to empty the contents of his stomach. He muttered a curse. He never puked so much in his life. The prince glanced about the room looking for Goku before remembering; the guards had taken him.

The ouji clenched his teeth together. He had let his rage blind him into losing all control; as a result, he had allowed them to take his past counter-part's mate. He was just thankful he didn't transform; the sheer force of his transformation could rupture the hull of the ship, or worse still make the whole vessel explode.

If Cooler was anything like Frieza, Vejita was damn sure that that white lab rat could breathe in space. He was going to have figure out how to keep them alive until Vegeta and Gokuu show up.

He made his way into the bathroom to splash water on his face when the chamber door slid open. Something large was dumped unceremoniously onto the floor.

Vejita ran back in the room. There on the floor in a crumpled heap was Goku. The smaller Saiyan cradled the unmoving form of the younger Saiyan. Unfortunately, the sudden movement caused Goku to cry out in pain.

Vejita carefully undressed the larger male, examining him for any wounds. He hoped Cooler hadn't done anything to injure the baby, but he still hadn't found anything out of the ordinary.

"Ve-Ve-ja," Goku huffed out.

"Kakarott, what did that bastard do to you?" Vejita asked.

Goku vaguely detected the concern in the prince's voice. Vejita's gaze followed the path of where Goku's slender index finger was pointing.

"Oh, my Kami," he whispered.

oOoOoOo

A load crash brought a virtual stampede to the gravity room. While the others waited outside, Gokuu and Mirai rushed in, instantly spotting Vegeta in the middle of the floor, out cold. After Gokuu switched off the gravity machine, Bulma, Trunks, and Goten rushed over to the unconscious Saiyan.

Bulma quickly examined Vegeta but couldn't immediately determine why he would just pass out. Gokuu took the liberty of transporting the prince to the common room downstairs. Goten and Trunks remained upstairs to make sure that they stayed on course.

Gokuu had discovered that Vejita and his counter-part were being taken to Cooler's home planet and they didn't want anything to keep them from their destination.

Vegeta had mentioned they weren't too far away from where Vegetasei use to be. The distance from earth to the sub-zero planet would take about a month.

Bulma looked up as the Saiyan prince stirred slowly awake.

"Vegeta?"

Even though Bulma spoke softly her voice still boomed inside his head. Vegeta winced from the sound. His head pounded like no tomorrow and the room was spinning. He felt like he had one too many of Bulma's house drinks and the consequences of his actions were coming back to haunt him.

Vegeta tried to sit-up but Bulma stopped him.

"Easy there, Vegeta."

A low growl erupted from his throat. "I'm fine, onna!"

"What happened up there?" Bulma asked.

"Nothing," he snapped as best as he could but she gave him a hard look. "Fine! I'm training, trying to take my mind off of Kakarott then…then the next thing I know I feel a searing pain on my thigh and I lost my concentration."

"Okay, let me have a look. It might not be anything. Knowing you, you might have pulled a muscle or a tendon," Bulma said pulling back the sheet.

Vegeta was still dressed in his training suit. Bulma blushed at the thought of removing the skin tight spandex. The prince was wondering what was taken the blue haired onna so long.

He saw her hesitate. "Will you just get on with it!" Then he smirked. "It's not like you've never seen me naked before."

"I haven't seen _you_," she snapped. "Don't rush me."

He smiled in amusement as she shifted from foot to foot.

She suddenly made an almost evil grin. "This is not your only pair of spandex, is it?"

"No, why?" He wondered why she would ask a crazy question like that. Then he heard, 'rrippp'. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

"Chill out, Vegeta. I'm looking at your thigh."

Bulma poked a little at the large angry mark she found there. Vegeta hissed.

"What is that?" Bulma said to herself. "This wasn't here before, was it?"

"What did I just you tell, onna! No, it wasn't there before!"

"Okay. No need to take my head off. Well, if I was to make a guess, Vegeta, I'd say it's some type of brand or tattoo, but I could be wrong."

Vegeta remained silent as he got a good look at the source of his discomfort. On his thigh rested a circle with two jagged lightening bolts running through it.

He seen it once before or one similar to it, but the ones had seen had three bolts of lightening. He nearly stopped breathing as he realized what it meant.

Cooler had marked his mate.

oOo TBC oOo

1) First Outlaw Star Ending (Hiru no Tsuki)  
Melfina's Song (dubbed):  
_I don't know what words I can stay  
The wind was a way to talk to me  
Flowers sleep a silent lullaby…_

2) Sora from Escaflowne: The Movie

A/N: What does Cooler have in mind for our heroes? Will Vegeta and the gang reach Goku and Vejita in time? Well the only way to find out is to stay tuned for the next chapter. All comments and suggestions are welcomed.

Nemesis

oOo Teaser for Chapter 10 oOo

Goku woke in a cold lab. He was prepped up on a birthing bed. His feet were in stirrups and his arms were stretched out and tied.

"Damn he's awake!" Double his epidural and monitor his heart rate…"

Goku weakly struggled against his bonds as he was put under again.


End file.
